The key to your prison
by doperwtjes
Summary: In prison, lots of things happen. It's not easy to live there, you have to find your own way. You have to find your own key. But what if this leads you to someone else's prison instead of towards your own freedom? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**The key to your prison**

**

* * *

**

In prison, lots of things happen. It's not easy to live there, you have to find your own way. You have to find your own key. But what if this leads you to someone else's prison instead of towards your own freedom? SasuNeji

* * *

**A/N: There, another new story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Yelling was to be heard everywhere, it came from every side of the hallway. People were staring and shouting all kinds of things from insults to invitations from horny men. It smelled horrible, an incredible sour odour, and the lights were flickering. Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the halls and despised them already. He looked around seeing dirty men looking back at him and he wanted to just beat the crap out of them. But he couldn't. He would not get in trouble any more. He was already in jail now. Yes, jail. Uchiha Sasuke was going to prison. And a guard was walking him to his cell right that moment, cuffed and all. It was hell and he was sure he hadn't seen the worst of it yet either.

"Scared already kiddo?" The guard next to Sasuke asked as he saw Sasuke's shoulders tense a little. He smirked, while leading Sasuke towards his cell.

"I ain't scared of nothing." Sasuke snapped back and didn't even look at the guard as he said it. He wasn't scared at all, he just hated sloppy, dirty, stinky men who wanted to get laid desperately. And sleeping on an old bunk bed didn't help either.

"Well we're almost there." The guard said. "I have to warn you for your cell mate though, he's a killer you know."

"Great. We'll have fun then." Sasuke said irritated. He wasn't 'really' intimidated by having to share a cell with a killer. But he would be more careful with one of those. They reached the cell now.  
The guard opened the cell now and then unlocked the handcuffs.

"Breakfast at seven and lunch at twelve." He said, as he pushed Sasuke in. "Dinner at seven in the evening and you'll hear it when you can eat." With that, he walked away.

Sasuke scowled at the man and then looked around. His cell was even more gross from the inside. The toilet was just right there being dirty and all and the beds were disgusting. The floor was swattered with some black substance Sasuke didn't even 'wanna' know what it was. He then looked at his cellmate. Sasuke couldn't see much of him. Long, kind of dirty hair. Pale skin. Dirty clothes. And he was sitting on his bed, facing the wall. Sasuke stared at him from then on, waiting for a reply of some sort.

After what seemed like hours, the boy turned his head around and Sasuke came face to face with white eyes, full of emotion. But with no emotion as well. The boy stared at him, without an emotion crossing his face. He just stared, like he was inspecting Sasuke, looking if he could trust him.

Sasuke just stared back, trying to find out what the guy was thinking. Why he was staring at him with those big white eyes that should say everything but right now said nothing at all. After a while, Sasuke decided to break the icy silence. "I'm Sasuke." He said and then turned around, wanting to sit down, but then looking at the bed disgusted.

"..Neji." A low male voice said after a few seconds. "..Why are you here?"

"Drug dealing." Sasuke said, admiring the sound of the other's voice. It was penetrating, that sound, but yet calm too. "Who did you kill?" Sasuke asked, still staring at the dirty bed.

"My uncle." The boy, Neji said, as he looked away, staring at the wall again.

"Oh.." Sasuke simply said and then pulled the blanket of the bed violently, hoping it would be cleaner underneath but getting highly disappointed. "How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked.

"Three months." Neji softly said. "How long do you have to stay?"

"Six months." Sasuke said and then finally said down on the bed with a sigh. He would have to eventually anyhow. "So I'll warn you now, I'll be a pain in the ass."

"..I don't mind." Neji muttered. "You won't be as bad as the other prisoners I think."

"Never seen an addict for six years get forced to quit?" Sasuke said and looking at Neji with a raised brow.

"Better then a rapist who has been caught after two years of raping." Neji said, still talking on a soft tone, like he couldn't talk louder.

"He was in this cell?" Sasuke asked and groaned a little. "God, I would kill for a cigarette right now."

Neji shrugged, turning around on his bed a little and then started combing his hair with his fingers.

"Do you have a watch?" He asked.

"They took it." Sasuke answered as he watched Neji comb his hair with those long, thin fingers. If Neji was a little cleaner, he would really be pretty. "Did you have a cellmate before me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I did." Neji said. "But he didn't stay all too long."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked and stared at Neji some longer before hitting some dirt of his pillow and laying his head down on it.

"Because he was placed into an other room." Neji said.

"Why? What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked. He figured people weren't just placed away from a cell for nothing.

"He kept trying to have sex with me so I got annoyed and he got placed away." Neji said.

"What did you do? Try to kill him?" Sasuke asked and snorted at his own comment. Sometimes he really thought his own jokes were funny.

Neji glared at Sasuke and didn't answer. He looked away.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, half meaning it. He just shouldn't get in trouble with his cellmate too much. "So...how long do you have to stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"Fourteen years." Neji said.

"Fourteen years from now on, or fourteen years in total?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji, laying on his back now.

"From now on." Neji said. "Three months and fourteen years to be exact, that's my punishment."

"That sucks. But I thought killers got life sentences." Sasuke said.

"I was a different case." Neji said, shrugging. "I haven't killed for nothing."

"Ah. Why then?" Sasuke asked and stared at Neji some more.

"I got abused by the person I killed." Neji said. "That's why."

Sasuke was silent for a while now as he looked at Neji. Even junkies felt bad for people. "Oh.. sorry." Sasuke said and then faced the bottom of the bed above him.

"Doesn't matter, I got over it." Neji said. "He won't bother me anymore."

Sasuke laughed a little now. "You can say that again." He said. What an interesting thing to say about a person who was dead.

"So how came you did drug dealing?" Neji asked.

"Because I need drugs." Sasuke answered as if it was obvious.

"Ah." Neji said, nodding. "Why?"

"Because I needed them and got addicted." Sasuke answered.

"There has been a reason why you got on drugs." Neji said, standing up from the bed and walking to the little sink that was standing in the room and opened the watertap.

"Yeah, because I needed them, I just told you." Sasuke said. "And I do need them now, but hey, no way someone's gonna get me some in here." He added.

"Hm." Neji said as he washed his face a little.

"So what time was dinner again? I'm craving for some food." Sasuke said and looked at Neji again.

"At seven." Neji answered. "I don't know the time, but I think it's around five now."

"It was five when I got here, so it must be at least half past now." Sasuke said. "Isn't your hair the biggest drag ever?" He then asked and frowned at Neji's half tangled hair.

"Not really." Neji said and shrugged. "It's a shame I don't have a brush here."

"I could get you one." Sasuke said. He really just wanted to see what Neji looked like with brushed hair.

"How?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke surprised.

"I'm pretty sure once my brother calms down he'll come visit me and yell at me but when he's over that I can ask him to bring stuff. A brush would get in here, you can't exactly break out of a prison with it." Sasuke answered.

"But you can hit others with it." Neji said.

"I'm not asking for a baseball bat you know. It's a frigging brush." Sasuke said and frowned.

"You can hit others with a hairbrush." Neji said. "That's how it works here."

"So if I asked for a pencil, I won't get it because I can stab someone's eyes out?" Sasuke asked and frowned even more. What a bullshit.

"Yep." Neji said.

"So what 'can' I get my brother to get in for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Neji said. "You're not allowed to."

"That's ridiculous, this is prison, not a dungeon." Sasuke snapped, annoyed already. He was stupid for having himself get caught. This was so going to be hell on earth.

"I can't help it " Neji said, shrugging.  
"I never said you could." Sasuke said. "So what do you do all day in this dirty cage?" He then asked.

"Thinking." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "What else?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before." Sasuke said. "There must be something else you can do."

"Banging your head on the wall is one of the favourites in here." Neji dryly said. "You could try that."

"I'm serious. You won't survive it here if all you can do is think right?" Sasuke said and stared at Neji.

"A lot of people here get mental." Neji said, shrugging.

"And why aren't you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm a natural thinker." Neji said and then gave Sasuke a look. "And because I'm kind of mental already."

"You don't seem mental to me. Just socially insane." Sasuke said. "So if people don't think in this place, there is nothing for you to do?"

"No, beside getting mental or fucking your cellmate." Neji said. "You'll hear a lot of it too. And I have to warn you, they'll want to fuck 'you' as well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if I would let them." He said. "So I can't write either? I thought you were allowed to do that."

"I have no idea." Neji said. "But to me it seems impossible as well, since you can hurt someone with a pen. Like sticking it into the eyes of a guard."

"So what if you want contact with someone who can't get to here? You just have to give up the contact?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I don't think that's possible, since you can ask for them to free you. But you can always ask." He walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Oh. Little mean don't you think. It's not like people who are only gonna be here for a month are gonna ask for someone to free them." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Neji said. At that moment a very loud bell started to ring and all the celldoors opened. All the prisoners were walking out now, chattering amongst themselves.

"Are we supposed to get dinner now?" Sasuke asked as he looked at all the prisoners walking by. Most of them were big and tough looking. Tattooed and all. It made Sasuke realise he probably was one of the smaller guys there.

"Yes." Neji said as he stood and walked towards the exit. "You should come, the doors will close within a minute."

"Oh." Sasuke followed Neji through the doors and to wherever it was they were headed. "What about the food here? Is it edible?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Neji said as they entered a huge room, filled with tables and chairs, and at the end there was a line of prisoners who were waiting for their food. Neji walked towards there.

Sasuke followed him again. It looked worse then he could've imagined. The prisoners all just had blobs of food on their plates. And Sasuke once again thought of it as gross. "Are we really supposed to eat that?" He asked. At that moment some guys stood behind them in line and one of them whistled.

"Nice ass." He said and looked at Neji.

Neji turned around slightly and glared at the guys.

"Fuck off." He snapped, and then he looked at Sasuke. "And yes, we're supposed to eat that."

"Oh come on hottie. Let me grab it." The guy said and, to Sasuke's surprise, actually did what he said. He grabbed Neji's ass firmly with a smirk.

Neji turned around now and then gave the guy a hard smack across his face.

"Like I said, fuck off." He snapped, looking angry. "If you won't leave me alone I'll call a guard."

The other groaned and glared at Neji. "Fine. Jeez, asshole." He snapped and then walked past Neji, cutting in line somewhere ahead of them. Sasuke stared at it slightly in shock. He was so not going to deal with those guys. "Do you get that a lot?" He asked Neji.

"Twice every day." Neji said and shrugged. "Like I said, having sex is the only thing they can do here. Thank God I always know how to scare them away. And so should you."

"I can handle them." Sasuke said and shrugged back. He wasn't scared of bigger guys. He knew how to fight, probably a lot better then they did anyway. And he had dealt with big guys before. "So basically, all these guys here are sexually frustrated and horny enough to screw a hole in the wall." Sasuke stated.

"Yes they are." Neji said. "But believe me, you can't handle them."

"Believe me. I can. I'm not some scared little kid you know." Sasuke said.

"You are little, if you look at them." Neji said. "But there's only one way to find out hm."

"What? If they harass me? I'll kick their frigging ass." Sasuke said. "And I'm not little, just not as buff as most guys here."

"You'll 'try' to kick their frigging ass." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up. He accepted his food now.

Sasuke got some food too and stared at it. "I'd rather starve then eat this, I swear." He said and followed Neji to a table. "And I won't 'try'. I can deal with them, trust me."

"Then don't eat it." Neji said. "And you'll see." He sat down onto a table where no one else was sitting.

Sasuke sat down next to him, somehow feeling like cellmates had to sit next to each other and he didn't knew anyone else here. ".. Won't you get food-poisoning from this?" He asked as he poked his food with his fork.

"Else everyone in here would be sick right?" Neji asked as he started to eat.

"Maybe you guys can handle it by now." Sasuke said and looked at Neji eat. Damn he was neat, what the hell was he doing in prison? Oh right...murder. Well whatever. Sasuke took a bite and almost puked of it. "That's disgusting." He said.

"You should get used to it." Neji said as he continued eating.

"There is no way I am going to get used to this." Sasuke said and started to eat his bread, which was as hard as a rock, but at least it tasted better then whatever the rest was that was on his plate.

"Hmm." Neji said. "The lunch is worse."

"Worse? How can anything be worse then this?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to starve to death here."

"It can." Neji said. "And that's a pity." He smirked a little now.

"Why, what do you care?" Sasuke asked and frowned as he saw Neji smirking. He hadn't expected Neji to smirk like that at all.

"Well, you're good looking." Neji said. "And especially, you're nice. So it would be a pity when you died."

"Oh. Thanks. Didn't expect that coming from you." Sasuke said a little surprised. He was sure Neji just thought of him as a burden.

"Why not?" Neji asked, bringing up his eyebrows.

"Because you seem like someone who thinks everyone is annoying and like I said, you're socially insane." Sasuke answered.

"I just don't like people coming close and I don't trust them very quick." Neji said, shrugging again. He finished his dinner now.

"Oh." Sasuke said and frowned by the comment. He then finished his.. 'dinner' too. "Because you got abused?" Sasuke asked.

"Myeah." Neji said, again shrugging. "It doesn't really matter."

"It's still bad it happened. And that it got you in jail." Sasuke said.

"It's my own fault." Neji said. "I killed him with my own hands."

"But you wouldn't have had to do it if he wasn't abusing you." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said. "I knew he was going to kill me next time, that's why I killed him."

Sasuke turned to face Neji and stared at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"He almost killed me, and every time the beatings got worse." Neji said. "So."

"Oh. You've been through a really rough time haven't you?" Sasuke said and looked at Neji sympathetically.

"It's not that bad." Neji said as he drank some of his water.

"Well getting almost killed by getting beaten up doesn't sound like nothing." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "I have scars everywhere, that's the worst thing of all."

"I think the worst thing is that 'you' had to go to jail." Sasuke said.

"You can't kill, whatever the reason is." Neji said. "I deserved it."

"It was you or him, of course you killed him." Sasuke said.

"Yes but I deserve it to be here." Neji muttered.

"No you don't. And aren't we supposed to get back?" Sasuke asked.

"We have half an hour." Neji said as he looked at the big clock. "We got five more minutes."

"Oh. But I'm done." Sasuke said, not used to the strict rules of prison at all.

"You aren't allowed to get back already." Neji said.

"Why not? What is this for place?" Sasuke asked offended he couldn't do whatever it was he wanted.

"Jail." Neji simply said, shrugging.

Sasuke stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Very funny. I really hope Itachi will bail me out of this." Sasuke said.

"How would he do that?" Neji asked.

"Get some money and bail me out. Duh." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"Hm." Neji said. "Who is he anyway?"

"My brother." Sasuke answered.

"Is he rich?" Neji asked.

"No not really. I mean, he can pay for us and all and we have our life savings. I just don't know if he will be able to bail me out. That's why I'm hoping for it." Sasuke said.

"It's a lot of money." Neji said while he stood. The bell rang again.

"I know." Sasuke said and got up too, seeing all the prisoners getting up and walking out of the room again. "Not as much as yours I guess." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said as they walked towards their cell.

"So..." Sasuke said, out of things to say. He had asked all he wanted for now and there wasn't really anything to talk about. They just followed the crowd and got to their cell, which closed almost immediately.

"...So.. do you have hobbies?" Neji asked as he sat down onto his bed.

Sasuke sat down on his own. "No. I was a drug dealer remember. And an addict too." Sasuke answered.

"Even they have hobbies." Neji said. "Sometimes."

"I didn't." Sasuke said. "Maybe before I got an addict, but I was fourteen back then."

"Why did you start drugs then?" Neji asked with a frown. "That's a very young age to start with it."

"My mom died that year and my dad kicked me and my brother out so we ended up on the streets. It's just what you do then. Or well, it's what I did." Sasuke answered and shrugged like Neji had done so many times before.

"Indeed." Neji said. "It's what everyone would do in that situation."

"I'm sorry for you." Neji added.

"That's ok, I just addicted after that so couldn't get off them. And not everyone does it, because my brother decided he was better then that." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.. do you have a good bond with your brother?" Neji asked.

"..No.. I don't know." Sasuke said and laid down on his bed, staring to above him.

"Alright.." Neji said as he frowned. That meant a bad bond then.

"I mean, if he actually hated me he wouldn't try so hard to get me off drugs and stuff. But I don't think he actually likes me." Sasuke said. He had no idea why he told Neji this, maybe it was because he was sober for once and just had to spill it all.

"Do you like him?" Neji asked.

Sasuke was silent for a while now staring ahead of him. "...Yes." He finally answered. "But I get angry with him a lot when I'm on drugs. Which I am a lot."

"Hmm, must be hard for him then." Neji said. "Why do you get angry at him then? What for?"

"I don't know, you just get angry a lot when you're on drugs. And then he starts meddling in and stuff and it's annoying." Sasuke said. He thought about the rest Neji said. It probably was hard for Itachi.

"So it's like you're drunk?" Neji asked, curious.

"No. More like you're sober but just plain mean and paranoid." Sasuke answered.

"Strange." Neji said with a frown.

"It's not strange. It's just how you feel then. Some people think everything is funny when they're on drugs, some get angry. It's just what happens, point is, you can let go." Sasuke said.

"Just like you have with alcohol." Neji said, nodding.

"But it's still different." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said. "I guess you'll know it, I don't."

"I guess so." Sasuke said. "Do you have hobbies?" He then asked, getting back to what they started with.

"I used to sing and dance." Neji answered.

"And you gave that up when you got here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Neji said, nodding. "The other prisoners like it too much."

"That sucks. And did you have other hobbies?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Neji said, shrugging. "I sometimes read, but nothing more."

"So you can't have a brush but you can have a book which is ten times heavier?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you can't read, I was talking about what I did before I came into jail." Neji said.

"Oh...So you had to give up all your hobbies." Sasuke said. "That sucks." He felt bad for Neji now.

"Yeah." Neji said. "But well, like I said, I'm a natural thinker. So it's not that bad."

"But you can't possibly spend fourteen more years with just thinking.." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps I'll agree to having sex with others then." Neji said. "Perhaps that will work."

"You can't just have sex with someone because otherwise you'll get bored." Sasuke said. "I mean, what good will it do if you don't like it anyway. Are you gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. "And if you don't like it you have something to think of right. Are you gay?"

"Bi. But you can't go and have sex so you have something bad to think of. That's ridiculous." Sasuke said.

"It is, but then you have something to do." Neji said.

"You'd better find someone you like and have sex with him every once in a while." Sasuke said.

"Like I'll find someone in here." Neji said. "The nice ones leave very fast." He gave Sasuke a look.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Sasuke said.

"Who'd want something with a killer?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Well it's not like you just thought 'hey today I feel like killing someone'!" Sasuke said with a high-pitched voice. "You had a reason."

Neji sweat dropped.

"Wow, you must've been good at drama." Neji said.

"I didn't went to school after I was fifteen." Sasuke said. "So I don't know. But I'm sure you'll find someone, it's not like you're intimidating or anything."

"I'm dirty, that's what scares people." Neji said as he touched his hair. "And not very handsome either, with those scars." He smirked slightly now, but it was a fake one. It wasn't funny at all.

"Why are you dirty? You get showers here right?" Sasuke asked. "And your face is pretty and I'm sure those scars didn't do too much to how your body looks." Sasuke said. God he felt so sorry for Neji. He saw right through that fake smirk and jokes.

"Believe me, it does." Neji said, snorting a little. "And you can only shower once a week. With all the other men. Very pleasant happening."

"I can imagine." Sasuke said sweat dropping. Great, he had to lose his pants in front of all those men too. Could this get any worse? "But I think you're pretty." He said and looked at Neji.

"Are you telling me that to feel better?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke without an emotion crossing his face.

"I'm telling you that because I think so. I don't lie." Sasuke said and looked back stern.

"And are you talking about my face or about my ass?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I 'was' talking about your face, but I'm not saying you don't have a great ass either." Sasuke simple said.

Neji snorted.

"You're quite quick with words, aren't you?" He asked with a small smirk. "And have you checked me out already?"

"Yes and yes." Sasuke answered and smirked back at Neji now.

"Pff." Neji said, still smirking. "You're just as bad as the others."

Sasuke gasped, pretending to be offended. "Am not." He said and put his hand in to Neji.

"No I'm not. If I was I'm supposed to grab your ass like that other guy." Sasuke said and laughed a little too.

"Yeah that's true." Neji said, smirking. "I think you won't do that."

"No I won't. I'm not like that." Sasuke said and grinned back.

"Good." Neji said. "Else I'd call a guard." Sasuke was fun. Neji was glad he finally had a nice cellmate.

"I'd better watch out then." Sasuke said and smirked. "It's getting dark, don't we have a lamp in here?" He asked.

"The lights will go on soon." Neji said. "And they will go out at ten."

"Ten? That's a little early. But I'm surprised we even get light." Sasuke said.

"Yeah ten is early." Neji said, nodding. "The worst thing is that it's getting cold after the lights go out."

"Oh. Great. I hate the cold. I'll just steal the sheets of the bed above me." Sasuke said.

"You should do that indeed." Neji said, nodding again. "A lot of the prisoners sleep together, just to be warm." He made a face now.

"What's with that face? Am I too disgusting to you to sleep with or something?" Sasuke asked and laughed.

"No that's not it, but it's strange." Neji said.

"It's body heat, that's what it is. And most cellmates probably screw each other anyway." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, shrugging.

"Damn I have a headache." Sasuke said now as he laid his head down on his pillow, face first.

"How did you get that?" Neji asked.

"From lack of drugs." Sasuke answered. "It get you all stiff and feeling horrible and it's ok for a while, but damn, it's really kicking in now." Sasuke said, pinching his own neck.

"Do you want me to massage your neck?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke's neck. It looked very stiff indeed.

Sasuke turned to face Neji and frowned at him. "What?" He asked. Was Neji really offering him a massage? It would be nice.

"Is that a strange question?" Neji asked. "I can massage a little."

"Well I just didn't expect it. But yeah, gladly." Sasuke said and looked at Neji with a smile.

"Alright." Neji said. "Then you have to push your overall down a little." He walked towards the water tap and made his hands warm a little, since it did gave warm water.

Sasuke pulled his arms out of the sleeve and put the overall down to his waist. "There." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "Wow you are muscular." He looked at Sasuke's body while he sat down behind him, on his knees. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and started to feel where the stiff muscles were.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as Neji did that and then settled his head on his pillow again. "I know.." He said and closed his eyes as he felt Neji's smooth hands work on his neck.

Neji sat over him a little and started to massage the tense skin under his fingers. He was searching for knots, and massaged them away tenderly. He was doing his best to make it feel as good as possible.

Sasuke gave out a moan every time Neji found a knot and carefully massaged it away. He was really good at this and it felt amazing. Nobody had ever been so careful with his body like Neji was being right now.

Neji pulled up his sleeves a little and then continued massaging.

"If it hurts you have to tell me." Neji said, as he massaged away another knot. Then he moved his hands down a little, to massage Sasuke's back as well.

Sasuke moaned a little louder now. God it felt so good he wanted Neji to go on forever. "You're good...it feels great Neji.." Sasuke said.

"Don't make those sounds, it's like we're doing something completely different." Neji said with a smirk as he continued. "But thanks. Your muscles are really stiff, damn. Do you stress a lot?"

"All the time." Sasuke said and gave out a moan again as Neji worked on a very tense muscle. "And I can't help it, you're just good. It's not like people don't know the sounds."

Neji just smiled as he continued. He massaged a little harder now, and finally succeeded in getting the knot away. He then continued with another one.

Sasuke just moaned some more. Neji's hands felt so good on his body, he was wondering if he didn't want this more often. Neji was really nice and he'd get bored anyway.

After a while of massaging, Neji stopped.

"There." Neji said. "If you want I'll do the rest tomorrow, but now your body needs to stay warm, so you have to put on your clothes again."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance now and got up a little, pulling his overall back up. "Damn Neji, you'd better continue tomorrow." He said.

Neji laughed now.

"Was it that good?" Neji asked, amused. He moved off Sasuke now, since he had been sitting with his legs at both sides of Sasuke.

"Yes. Damn Neji, did you not know you were or something? My body's never felt that good." Sasuke said as he turned around now, somehow missing the warmth of Neji's body on top of his. He banned the dirty thoughts though.

"Nope, I massaged lots of times, but I was never told that it was good." Neji said with a smile, as he sat down at the side of Sasuke's bed.

"Well you are." Sasuke said and sat up too now. "I want one of those every day." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Hmm, you will if you stay nice to me." Neji said, smirking as well. "Damn, your company cheered me up."

"It did? Why?" Sasuke asked surprised. He never thought he would make friends in jail, but from where they were heading, it sure seemed like it.

"I don't know, I'm having fun." Neji said, smiling.

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled back. He looked at Neji. "I'm glad they put me in this cell." He then said.

"Me too." Neji said. "Sadly enough, you have to leave soon."

"Six months is not soon." Sasuke said and suddenly reality hit him. Neji would be in here for fourteen more years. Making friends wouldn't be smart at all. But Neji was just so nice.

"For me it is." Neji said, looking a bit sad again. It was like he was realising the same as Sasuke was.

"..Those fourteen years in here are so wasted on you. You could have such a great life outside of prison." Sasuke said and looked at Neji sadly too.

Neji nodded now.

"I don't know if I'll make that." Neji said.

"Make what?" Sasuke asked and frowned at Neji.

"If I can make it to stay here for fourteen more years." Neji muttered.

"You can't let it get you down Neji. I'm sure someone will bail you out or you can go out before your time." Sasuke said. He felt so sorry for Neji. Of course someone like him wouldn't last fourteen years here. And Neji did not deserve it either. He wished he could just take Neji home after his six months.

"No one will." Neji said, shaking his head. "...They have no money."

"...But they can't let you stay in here for fourteen years. And if you behave like you should, you could get out sooner." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps a year earlier." Neji said, shrugging. "They can let me stay in here for fourteen years, that's the fucked up thing about this all."

"You'll get out someday." Sasuke said and looked at Neji for a while. "Let me massage you now." He then said after a while of silence. He'd do anything to lighten the mood.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then nodded, as he pulled his arms out of the overall and then put it down to his hips, like Sasuke did. Then he laid down, onto his stomach.

Sasuke stared at Neji's body. It was covered in scars and they did look ugly. But it didn't cover up how beautifully pale and smooth the rest of the skin was. And how great Neji's body looked. Sasuke leaned over Neji and softly put his hands on Neji's neck, softly stroking it, afraid to hurt anything. All he wanted was to just feel that body under his hands.

Neji sighed softly, moving his head a little as a hint for Sasuke to continue with what he was doing. He did feel a bit ashamed for showing his scars.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's shoulder and neck for a while, softly massaging them. He wasn't really good at it, so he figured he shouldn't be too rough. In the mean time he stared at Neji's back and he was intrigued by it.

Neji let out a little moan now, as he completely relaxed. Just at that moment, all of a sudden, the lights went out. Neji let out an annoyed groan.

"Oh jeez." He muttered.

Sasuke stopped for a little while as his eyes had to adjust. But soon he realised, it would stay just as dark as there was no window and thus, no light. Sasuke then started stroking Neji's body again, tracing the lines. He started to feel how Neji's body looked and felt. He stroked Neji's back up and down and moved his hands over Neji's hips too. It was all soft and slowly.

Neji frowned for a moment but let Sasuke do as he wanted. Sasuke's hands felt good on his body. It felt great.

Sasuke then suddenly pushed Neji around, wanting to feel more of that body. He was just so intrigued by how good it felt. He let his hands run over Neji's chest, nipples and hips. He slowly let his hands roam over Neji's entire body, even moving them a little into Neji's overall.

Neji gasped softly now as Sasuke did this, and he could only lay there, not moving, and enjoying Sasuke's touches. It even excited him.

Sasuke began breathing in a little louder as he moved closer to Neji and slowly pulled down Neji's overall, stroking Neji's legs. He just wanted to feel it. Feel Neji's body. Somehow as the lights turned off, something inside of Sasuke turned on. And he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Neji felt a wave of excitement going through him as Sasuke was pulling down his overall.

"Continue.." He whispered.

Sasuke didn't need to hear that twice. He pulled down Neji's overall all the way and threw them away. He then moved his hands over Neji's legs softly and then let them slide over Neji's hips, back to his chest. He stopped there and started to softly and gently stroke Neji's nipples.

Neji sighed and sometimes let a soft moan pass his lips. He absolutely loved the way Sasuke was touching him.

"Perhaps you should check out my awesome ass." Neji softly said after a while, laughing a bit.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"Don't ruin the mood." He then said and then suddenly removed Neji's underwear, slowly pulling it off Neji's legs.

Neji laughed softly as he felt himself becoming hard now. Damn Sasuke knew how to excite him.

Sasuke removed the underwear and threw it away too. He then grabbed Neji's upper legs and pushed them apart slowly too as his hands moved downwards, to Neji's ass.

Neji let out a soft moan now. Damn this was so sexy. He was fully naked and Sasuke was all dressed.. feeling him up and stuff. And now Sasuke was heading to the only place that wasn't covered with scars.

Sasuke softly grabbed Neji's ass. It felt at least as good as it looked. Sasuke softly started stroking and rubbing it. He leaned over and then licked over one of Neji's nipples. All he wanted now was for Neji to feel good.

Neji let out a soft moan and pushed his legs up a bit.

"..You're good with your hands.." Neji softly said.

"You were too." Sasuke said and then started to massage Neji's ass a little rougher. He had lots of experience with other men, so getting Neji turned on should be easy.

Neji sighed, as he put one leg over Sasuke's shoulder now. It felt strange, doing this with a complete stranger.. but it felt so good too.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's leg and put it down a little better. He then softly stroke over Neji's length, then back all the way to Neji's entrance.

Neji let out a moan and put his head back.

"...Shit...we should just.. do it.." Neji groaned.

"Not yet." Sasuke softly said and then suddenly pushed two of his fingers into Neji's mouth. "You've not had any in a while and I don't wanna hurt you."

Neji let out a moan but started sucking onto Sasuke's fingers. He put his legs off Sasuke's shoulders now, since he knew Sasuke had to get naked as well.

Sasuke let Neji suck on his fingers for a while and in the meant time pulled his overall down. "Help me get rid of this thing." He said to Neji.

Neji nodded as he felt to where Sasuke was, and then pulled Sasuke's overall down. He was lusting for more now.

They both pulled off Sasuke's overall and then threw it away. Sasuke then removed his boxer and let Neji suck his fingers for a while longer. He then removed them and made his fingers find Neji's entrance. He let his fingers slide over Neji's cock for a while and then found his entrance. Sasuke then immediately pushed in a finger.

Neji let out a hard moan and spread his legs a little more. Shit he needed it now.

Sasuke moved his finger around for a while and then pushed in another one, scissoring them. In the mean time he started stroking Neji's erection. Neji had to crave it now.

"..P-please!" Neji yelped now, as he was being painfully hard now. A few laughs from the other cells were being heard now.

Sasuke put a hand over Neji's mouth. He didn't want Neji to embarrass himself. He didn't deserve that. Sasuke then pushed in another finger, scissored them and thrusted them in and out. He needed Neji to be prepared.

Neji let out a wince now, but didn't try to get the hand off his mouth. He knew that was the only way to stop himself from making loud noises.

Sasuke now removed his fingers and put his erection in front of Neji's entrance. Without any warning, he slowly pushed it into Neji. His free hand now started to softly stroke Neji's length again.

A loud moan came out of Neji's mouth and he put his arms around Sasuke's neck a little, softly massaging the skin.

Sasuke moaned too now and then softly began rocking his hips, thrusting into Neji. His strokes over Neji's cock mirrored the pace of his thrusts and started licking Neji's neck too.

Neji started to move with Sasuke now, enjoying the pace they had, enjoying the softness of Sasuke's thrusts. He absolutely loved this.

Sasuke moved just slightly harder, not wanting to go faster without Neji saying he wanted it. He removed his hand from Neji's mouth and let his mouth find Neji's and kissed him softly, sucking on Neji's lower lip. He let his fingers slide over Neji's erection and moved them in all possibly ways. He wanted to make Neji feel good.

Neji kept moaning and became louder every second. He was going to come soon.

Sasuke pushed in deeper now, wanting his own release to come. He knew Neji was on the edge already and he kissed him softly, panting into Neji's mouth.

Neji let out two hard moans and he knew he was going to come soon. Very soon. One more thrust...

Sasuke closed his eyes now and pushed in deep and hard, knowing that was what Neji wanted. He moaned softly into Neji's mouth and squeezed Neji's length. He was almost there. Almost..

Neji let out a yelp now and finally came. He let out a soft moan as he had his release. Damn that had been good.

As Neji came his ass tightened and Sasuke moaned a little louder as he came inside of Neji. He gave a few more thrusts before he let himself fall onto Neji. God that was great.

Neji kept panting, as he put his arms around Sasuke's back and let him lay on top of him. Sasuke's body was warm and it felt safe to have him on top.

Sasuke kept panting too as he put his hands on Neji's shoulder and laid his head in Neji's neck. It just felt good and safe, especially in jail. ".. Y-you're good.." He softly said.

"You're a-as well.." Neji gasped softly.

"Can we s-sleep like this..?" Sasuke asked. He never liked the dark a whole lot and with all the noises in jail, he was sure he could use someone near.

"It's better to put s-something on.." Neji answered.

"But I mean in one bed.." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up, hitting his head on the bed above him. He groaned a little and then started looking for his boxer and overall.

"That's alright." Neji said, nodding. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I hit my head." Sasuke said and then found his boxer. He put it on. "You should look for you overall."

"I will." Neji said as he put on his underwear.

Sasuke soon found his overall too and started putting it on. "Did you do this with your other cellmate too?" He then asked.

"No, not once." Neji said, as he put on his overall.

"What made me different?" Sasuke asked as he already laid down in bed, pulling the covers up a little. It was started to get cold.

"I don't know." Neji said with a frown. He was dressed now. "You're the only person who's nice I guess."

"Thanks. So are you." Sasuke said and smiled. "Now come lie with me."

Neji nodded as he stepped into the bed as well, laying down.

Sasuke groaned a little. It just didn't fit since these beds were so small. Sasuke turned over and just laid down on Neji. He liked that anyway.

Neji let out a snort.

"Am I a better bed then the one you laid on a few seconds ago?" He asked.

Sasuke laughed a little. "It didn't fit. But yes, you do make a pretty good bed." Sasuke said and laid down better now.

Neji smiled as he put his arms around Sasuke's back now, laying down a bit better as well.

Sasuke laid his head in Neji's neck again and closed his eyes now. "I think I could get used to this." He softly said.

"Hmm.. me too." Neji hummed.

"Night Neji." Sasuke softly said and sighed. He would sleep in no time now.

"Goodnight." Neji said, smiling, and then closed his eyes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke was walking to a room, following a guard. He was handcuffed again. The guard had woken him up that morning saying he had a visitor. Sasuke figured it would be Itachi. He walked into a room which had tiny chambers behind glass and a phone on each side of the glass. Behind one of them he saw Itachi. And he didn't look happy at all.

The guard loosened the handcuffs now.

"You have fifteen minutes." He said and then locked the door.

Sasuke rubbed his pulses a little and sat down on the chair before the glass. Couldn't he even have a normal conversation with his brother? Sasuke picked up the phone and waited for Itachi to do the same. He was in for it now.

You could see Itachi sigh and then he took the phone as well, bringing it up to his ear.

"I'm very angry." He said, and you could see he said it through gritted teeth.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sasuke said through the phone. He could see Itachi was trying to stay calm. Sasuke was just happy the glass was between them.

"How could you ever be so stupid?" Itachi snapped, glaring at Sasuke furiously.

"I don't know, I just did it. I didn't think I'd be caught." Sasuke said. He stared at Itachi. God sometimes he just looked exactly like their father. That same look. And Itachi could be just as evil as his father sometimes too. One more reason for Sasuke to thank the Lord they met up like this.

"And I even warned you." Itachi muttered. "Jeez Sasuke. You're really stupid."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He did regret doing it. But he regretted getting caught more then anything else.

"Is that the only thing you got to say?" Itachi asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Well what else do you want me to say? It's not like I like it here Itachi. And all I can do is apologise to you." Sasuke said.

"You could say I promise to be more careful next time." Itachi snapped. "Hell Sasuke, now I have to miss you for three months."

"Six months. They gave me six months." Sasuke said. "And I will be more careful. Besides I'm gonna have to quit drugs in here anyway."

"OK." Itachi said as he frowned. "Six months.. jeez."

"Will you come visit me?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't want to miss Itachi for so long.

"Of course I will." Itachi snapped, looking irritated. He didn't knew how to act now, that was obvious.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know. I'm really, really sorry you know. I know I should've listened to you." Sasuke said.

"Good." Itachi said, nodding.

"I met a guy here." Sasuke said, hoping Itachi would calm down if he just acted normal.

"What guy?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"My cellmate." Sasuke answered. "He murdered someone."

"You should ask to be placed in another cell then." Itachi said, looking worried. "They can't place you with a murderer."

"He's really nice. And he murdered someone who abused him. I had sex with him." Sasuke said. God Itachi would probably get mad at him again now, but he just always told Itachi everything.

"What?" Itachi asked, looking shocked. "Wait, rewind. You knew him for one day and you had sex with him? And he murdered someone because? I didn't catch that."

"Calm down. He murdered someone because he was abused by him." Sasuke said. "And yeah, it just happened. It's not a big deal."

"Has he been abused badly?" Itachi asked with a frown. "Isn't it a dangerous guy, you know, such a huge tough guy?"

"No, he's really thin and maybe an inch taller then I am." Sasuke answered. "And yes, he's got scars all over his body. It's really sad."

"How long does he has to stay here then?" Itachi asked, still frowning. "It sounds like he's innocent. Well, a little."

"I know. They gave him fourteen years. It's ridiculous. I mean, he told me it was either him or his uncle. I would do the same." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "Poor guy. He won't survive in here."

"Not for fourteen years. But.. I think I like him.." Sasuke softly said.

"Now already?" Itachi asked, frowning again.

"Well it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. It just clicked." Sasuke said.

"Hm." Itachi said. "Don't fall in love with him. Else you're going to miss him really badly."

"I know, but I won't be able to stop it you know. I mean, if I start to fall in love with him, I can't stop that." Sasuke said.

"True." Itachi said. "But well." He sighed now.

"I know it would be stupid. How are you doing?" Sasuke asked. At that moment the door opened again and the guard walked in. The fifteen minutes were over.  
"I'll come next week." Itachi said as he hung up the phone.

"Time's over laddie." The guard said as he got Sasuke's handcuffs out of his pocket.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a while longer and then mouthed him another 'I'm sorry' before getting up. He let himself be handcuffed and walked out of the room. Damn, he would really like to go with Itachi right now.

The guard walked Sasuke back to his cell, uncuffed him and pushed him into the cell again. Neji was sitting on his own bed again. Sasuke sat down on his own and sighed.

"How was it?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"He was angry." Sasuke said. "But he calmed down after I apologized."

"OK, that's good." Neji said. "Was the rest of your conversation going well?"

"We talked about you." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He wondered what Neji would say to that.

"..Why?" Neji asked with a frown.

Sasuke shrugged. "I tell my brother everything so about you too." He answered.

"Oh, OK.." Neji said, nodding. "It must feel nice to have someone out there who cares about you. Did you like it to see him?"

"Yes. I asked him to come by every once in a while. And yes it does feel nice. Neji don't you know someone like that?" Sasuke asked. "And you don't mind I talk about you right? I didn't say anything bad."

"I don't mind about that." Neji said, smiling slightly. "And no, I don't know someone like that. I used to, I had a good bond with my cousins, but not anymore since I killed their father. So.."

"Oh. That's stupid. My brother agreed with me that you were pretty much innocent. It was your uncle's fault." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.. that's good to hear, but it won't solve anything." Neji said.

"I know.." Sasuke said. "Do you regret yesterday?" He then asked and looked at Neji.

"Not at all." Neji said, smiling again.

"Good. Me neither." Sasuke said and smiled back. "When do we get to go to breakfast?"

"Soon." Neji said and then the bell rang and the doors opened. "Now." He said with a smirk, while he stood.

Sasuke laughed a little and stood up too. "That was a nice coincidence." He said and he walked out of the cell, following the rest of the prisoners.

Neji followed him.

"Damn, I'm hungry." He said.

"Me too. So is breakfast better or worse then dinner?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"Better." Neji said and smirked.

"Good." Sasuke said. They now walked into the room and got in line. "What day do we get to shower?" He asked.

"Today." Neji said. "We should stay close to each other, so we can warn each other then. You really have to watch out, and always stand with your back to the wall. Doesn't sound nice, since they can all look at you then, but believe me, it's better to show your member then to show your ass."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "And I am staying close to you, I don't want anyone else standing next to me."

"They'll try to take you when you stand facing the wall." Neji said. "And never ever pick up something from the ground, like soap."

"Oh. I've heard about that. Did you ever get...you know?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"No, but almost." Neji answered, looking back.

"What happened then?" Sasuke asked as his plate was filled with sandwiches that looked...OK.

"Well, I stood with my head in front of the wall, and then I felt hands on my hips and a penis against my ass, so." Neji said, shrugging. "That's what happens." They took their breakfast now and started searching for a spot.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little disgusted by the story. "That sucks. What did you do?" Sasuke asked. He looked around for an empty table, not wanting to sit with anyone else.

"I turned around, hit him and said he had to fuck off else I'd call a guard." Neji said with a small smirk. "It's a ritual."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Well if it works." He said. "As long as you don't hit me, I say go for it."

"Who knows." Neji said, still smirking. He found a spot now, where only two other guys were sitting, and sat down. He looked at the two of them, he knew one of them, he had been here for a while, but the other.. that had to be a new one.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and looked at the two too. He of course did not know them, but they seemed OK. They weren't big, just like Neji and him. One of them even looked depressed.

Suddenly, one of the guys looked at them with a smirk. He had two red tattoos on his face, one at each cheek. His hair was brown and ruffled.

"Oy, you two seem pretty normal you know, do you have any idea where I can find a toilet here?" The guy asked, looking at Neji and Sasuke. Neji brought up an eyebrow at this.

Sasuke stared at the guy confused. Why was he so cheery? And looking for a toilet? He had one in his cell, that was for sure.

"I already told you Kiba, there is no bathroom here." The other one said. He looked lazy and like he was troubled by something.

"Yeah but you know nothing, I even had to drag you here, so shut up." The guy, named Kiba, said, with his head high in the air. "So do you know?"

"..You have one in your cell." Neji answered now, as calm as he always was.

"You're a drag." The other guy said and continued to stare at his food.

"Are you new here?" Sasuke asked the guy named Kiba.

"Yeah, why?" Kiba asked. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Neji snorted at hearing this. He looked at the other guy, who was looking very... depressive.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow now. "No. I was just asking. Since the toilet is a little hard to miss in that good for nothing cells we get." He answered.

"Act normal Kiba." The other guy said and laid his head on his hand, looking aside to Kiba.

"Ey shut up Shikamaru, just go sleeping!" Kiba said, looking highly offended, raising his fist in the air.

Neji raised an eyebrow as well now. What the hell?

"Don't make a scene." The guy named Shikamaru said. Sasuke frowned now, confused by what was happening.

"Who 'are' you guys?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Kiba and Shikamaru." Kiba answered, almost immediately.

"Don't you mean lazy and hyperactive?" Neji asked, still with an eyebrow pulled up.

Sasuke laughed now.

"No we mean lazy and 'stupid'." Shikamaru answered and grinned at Kiba. He obviously found that pretty amusing.

"What?!" Kiba yelled as he hit Shikamaru on the head. "I'm not stupid!"

"So it seems, since you realise we're talking about you." Neji said with a snort.

Shikamaru groaned a little. "Jeez Kiba, keep your hands to yourself." He said and then mumbled something that sounded like 'how troublesome'.

"If you're not stupid, how come you missed the toilet in your cell?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I didn't, but I have to go to the toilet 'now', so I can't go to my cell hm." Kiba said, with his head high in the air.

Neji smirked.

"Sure." He said.

"Then why didn't you go 'before' you went here?" Sasuke asked. "Now 'that' would've been smart."

"We had to get out very fast." Kiba said, huffing. "And besides, I only felt now that I had to go to the toilet."

"It'll be half an hour, your potty trained, so use it." Shikamaru said and finally took one bite of his sandwich.

"Bluh." Kiba said as he already finished his breakfast. Then he smirked and took a bite of Shikamaru's sandwich. "So who are you guys and why are you here?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Shikamaru who didn't even seem to mind Kiba was eating his sandwich.

"Sasuke. And I got caught with drugs." Sasuke answered, still staring at the two.

"Me too, another one joins the club." Shikamaru said and smirked. He took one more bite of his sandwich and then dumped the rest on Kiba's plate.

"Hmm, but you two are very different." Kiba said as he looked at both Sasuke and Neji, as he just took a bite of Shikamaru's sandwich. "What about you?" He asked Neji.

"I'm here for murder." Neji answered, which lead Kiba to almost choke into his sandwich.

"What?" He asked, staring at Neji. Neji sighed.

"You heard me right." He muttered.

"Murder huh. Now that's something different." Shikamaru said, not really seeming shocked or anything. "So why'd you do it?" He asked.

"Self defence." Neji said. "It'd be me or him. The choice was easy."

"Then how'd you do it?" Shikamaru asked lazily, staring at Neji with an uninterested face. Sasuke looked at Neji now too. He hadn't asked about it, but now that he thought of it, he wondered what Neji had done.

"I put poison in the tea I brought him." Neji said, looking at his breakfast.

Sasuke was silent for a while and so were the other two. They just stared at Neji before Shikamaru broke the silence. "How did you get poison?" He asked.

"I put bleaching agent in it." Neji said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Some of the heavy stuff that burns your insides when you take it."

"That's a little cruel don't you think?" Shikamaru asked, staying calm. Sasuke was looking at Neji with big eyes. He never thought Neji would do it in such a horrible way.

"He did the same with me." Neji said, taking another bite. "He destroyed me, so I did the same to him."

"He deserved it." Sasuke said after a while of silence and then took a bite too.

"Well, at least you're not here for a stupid reason. Like Kiba." Shikamaru said and grinned at Kiba now.

"My reason is not stupid." Kiba said, putting his face into the air again.

"What did he do?" Neji asked.

"He had to feed his dog so he stole a diamond." Shikamaru said and smirked. Sasuke started laughing now.

"He did what?" He asked. Sasuke seriously thought Kiba was mentally disturbed right now.

"Well that's not really stupid or something." Kiba said, still with his face in the air. "I just needed money for me and my dog OK."

"Did taking a job ever cross your mind?" Sasuke said, still laughing.

"Told you he was stupid." Shikamaru said and grinned.

"Shut up." Kiba said, looking away annoyed. Neji let out a laugh now.

"There are some people who really love their animals." He said.

"That he loves his animal is not the problem. That he thought stealing a diamond would solve things is." Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba.

"I didn't knew something else OK." Kiba muttered.

"But what were you planning to do with a stolen diamond? I mean, if you would try to sell it you'd be in trouble." Sasuke said, still grinning a little.

"Yeah yeah, I know, Shikamaru rubbed it in already." Kiba said, waving his hand.

"So what about your dog then? Where is he now?" Sasuke asked, figuring dropping the subject would be good.

"He's at the house of a friend of mine." Kiba said, while his face dropped immediately. He looked depressed all of a sudden.

Sasuke frowned now. "Do you miss him so much?" He asked. He couldn't think of any person ever missing a dog like that. It was just a dog after all. But Kiba obviously seemed to wanna do everything for his dog.

"Yeah, I really miss him." Kiba said, pouting, and not on a funny way. He really looked depressed now.

Shikamaru patted Kiba's head now. "You'll see him soon, when you get out." He said, suddenly sympathetic towards Kiba now.

"How long do you have to be here?" Sasuke asked.

"Six months." Kiba muttered.

Sasuke looked at Kiba. "Me too. Funny that they gave both of us the same punishment for something completely different." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's strange." Kiba said with a frown. "Shika, did you have six months as well?"

"I got eight, but I already sat out two of them." Shikamaru answered and Sasuke frowned. Shika? What the hell.

"So you're worse then I was then. Good to know." He said and smirked, earning a grin back from Shikamaru.

"What about you Neji?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"I got three months and fourteen years." Neji said. "I sat out the three months already."

"Damn..." Shikamaru said and looked at Neji. Sasuke looked at him too. They had avoided that subject ever since the time it had made them completely uncomfortable.

Kiba frowned.

"That's pretty long." Kiba said. Neji shrugged.

"It's a good punishment." Neji said. "You would be angry if the killer of someone you love got free very soon after murdering that person right?"

"But it was you or him. I would forgive you for it." Sasuke said.

"It's a bad punishment, you don't seem to be dangerous at all." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Well I am." Neji said to Shikamaru with a sarcastic smirk. "And like I said before Sasuke, I don't have proof it was me or him."

"You have scars." Sasuke said shrugging.

"You're not." Shikamaru said and grinned back. "And scars don't prove anything if no one knows where you got them." He added.

"Exactly." Neji said. "I can say he did it, but I can say the cat from the neighbors did it as well. I don't have proof he did it."

"But it was you or him..?" Kiba asked, still frowning. "Did he try to kill you?"

"..I don't think he realised I almost died." Neji said, after he had been silent for a couple of seconds.

"If he could do what he did to you, then I'm sure he knew you would die sooner or later." Sasuke suddenly snapped. He was getting sick of Neji blaming it on himself.

"I don't think so, he loved to hurt me, I don't think he expected that my body couldn't take everything." Neji said. "Why are you snapping now?" He frowned.

"Because now you're even making excuses for him. Are you nuts? He almost killed you. All you could do was beat him to it and you still think it's your own fault?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Do you hear me saying it's my fault?" Neji asked with his eyebrows pulled up. "I'm saying he was that sick that he didn't even realize that a body can actually stop working."

"But it's an excuse. Of course he knew that. He wasn't stupid. And you constantly say that you deserve it to be here and stuff. But you don't." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm a murderer Sasuke, and a murderer deserves it to be here." Neji snapped back as he stood. The bell rang. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." With that he walked away, or more, stormed away.

"Pff.. this must be heavy on him." Kiba said as he stood as well and stretched a bit.

"I guess he thinks every murder is the same." Shikamaru said and then shrugged. "And I thought you would be running back to your cell since you had to pee like mad before." He added and got up lazily. Sasuke got up and frowned at the sight of Neji leaving.

"I'll see you guys later." He said and then followed Neji through the crowd.

"Bye." Kiba said, nodding. Meanwhile, Neji was quickly walking back towards his cell, disappearing in the crowd of prisoners. He pushed aside a few people who yelled after him but he just kept walking.

Sasuke followed Neji, making apologies for him, hoping that would keep Neji out of trouble. After a while he was forced to walk in line, which annoyed him to no end. When he finally reached the cell, Neji was sitting on his bed.

"Neji.." Sasuke softly said.

"Shut up." Neji snapped as he laid down and pulled the covers over himself, shaking.

Sasuke walked to Neji and the cell closed behind him. He sat down on Neji's bed and laid a hand on Neji's back.

"I'm sorry Neji. It's just what I think.." He softly said. He could see how hurt Neji was by all of it. How hard it was on him.

"..I said shut up." Neji whispered, as he gripped the mattress of his bed tightly. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and kept his hand on Neji's back, softly stroking it. He figured he should just be quiet for Neji now, have him do things in his own pace. He would just wait.

Neji was silent now, not reacting anymore. He was thinking deeply, almost too deep.

And Sasuke just waited. He kept stroking over Neji's back and waited patiently for Neji to talk to him again. It was boring, sitting on a bed and doing nothing. But he wanted Neji to know that he was there, and not just because he couldn't get out of this prison.

"..He just fucking never knew when to stop.." Neji whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. "You didn't deserve it.." Sasuke softly said.

"..H-he ripped me open, even broke my bones.. he did everything to hurt me.." Neji continued, still shaking. "..Every step I take hurts because he once broke one of my feet, and it never had the chance to heal properly.. I g-get reminded of him every day in this fucking prison.." You could hear the anger in his voice, the fury. The hate.

Sasuke frowned at Neji. He never knew it was this bad. That Neji's uncle had been this evil.

"..It's over now.." Sasuke softly said as he stroke over Neji's back again, hoping it would stop the shaking. Hoping it would make Neji feel better.

"...I d-don't regret killing him at all." Neji spat now. "I enjoyed the way he was screaming in pain, I even had to laugh because of it. It made me feel free and relieved. I'm frigging insane."

"You're not insane. You had every right to feel that way." Sasuke said. He wanted to just pull Neji up and hug him so badly, but he knew Neji didn't need that now. He knew Neji would come to him if he needed it. Somehow he knew that.

"..I want to sleep." Neji softly said.

"Then you got to sleep." Sasuke answered. He put the sheets over Neji a little better now.

"..We have to shower soon." Neji muttered.

"I'll wake you up." Sasuke said.

"...Can you hold me..?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then slightly smiled. "Of course." He said and waited for Neji to sit up.

Neji put the covers down slightly, but not too far, so he was still draped in them, and then sat up and leaned against Sasuke.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and leaned his head on Neji's head. He pulled the covers over Neji a little more and then just held him like that. "You'll be fine now." He softly said.

Neji sighed softly, comforted, and nodded.

"Thanks.." He said.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair now, sometimes having to stop from a knot in Neji's hair. It all made him just more convinced that this was not where Neji should be. And yet he was here and he had to be here for fourteen more years.

The soft sound of breathing in and out was to be heard now, as Neji's body became a little warmer. He was sleeping.

Sasuke smiled now and let him sleep like that for a while. Neji deserved it, to sleep in peace.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

About half an hour later, the bell rang though and the cells opened. It was time for the shower.

Neji let out a soft moan as he heard the sound of the bell and snuggled a bit closer into Sasuke. He didn't felt like standing up at all.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's back a couple of times. "We have to shower." He softly said.

Neji nodded and sighed.

"I know.." He muttered. Then he sat up straight and put the covers off him. "..Let's go then."

"You can sleep again when we come back." Sasuke said and got up, softly pulling Neji with him. He really did not want to miss a shower, even if sitting with Neji like that felt good.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke.

"Ok." He said, walking with Sasuke towards the showers. He felt like having a shower as well.

"So how does showering work? Where do we.. undress?" Sasuke asked. He didn't really feel like showing all those prisoners his body.

"In one room you undress, then you go into the other room to shower, and when you get back you can dry yourself and dress again." Neji said, as they entered the first room.

Sasuke looked around. Everywhere people were stripping and it made Sasuke feel so uncomfortable. And he now wondered what Neji would think of his entire body too, since they hadn't seen it, just felt it. "..So.. we undress now?" He asked.

Neji nodded as he already pulled down his overall, ignoring the stares of the other prisoners.

"Just do it, you have to get naked anyway." He said.

Sasuke frowned and then turned away, stripping down. God he never thought he would wish for his own bathroom like this. Once he was completely naked, he just stood nearer to Neji, trying to ignore the stares.

"Come." Neji said as he took Sasuke's hand and walked into the shower room. Lots of showers were there, but all in the same room. Neji took Sasuke with him to somewhere at the end of the room.

Sasuke let Neji lead him there and then waited for Neji to do something. He was forgetting all about what Neji said though and kept standing with his face facing the wall.

Immediately, a guy started walking towards Sasuke and Neji quickly turned Sasuke around.

"Remember what I told you." He said to Sasuke. He then glared at the guy. "Back off."

"..Sorry.." Sasuke said and swallowed. Damn, if he hadn't had Neji, he would've just been molested or worse. He had never felt this uncomfortable and nervous in his entire life. He had no idea how Neji managed to come here on his own every time.

Neji calmly took a shampoo bottle of the ground, and put some onto his hands and then into his hair. He passed the shampoo to Sasuke.

"Try to ignore them and not look them into the eyes." He said.

"OK.. Thanks." Sasuke said and took the shampoo. He put some on his hand and then just threw it on the ground. He then started to wash his hair, staring at the ground.

Neji was silently washing his hair as well and then almost got an heart attack when someone close to them yelled:

"Ey Sasuke, Neji!" A happy sounding Kiba was the one who had yelled, walking towards them, dragging Shikamaru with him.

Sasuke looked up startled, but calmed down as he saw it was Kiba. Running around naked. Jeez what an idiot he was. Once the two reached Sasuke and Neji, they put themselves against the wall too.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Showering." Kiba said with a smirk.

Neji snorted and then continued washing his hair, ignoring the two.

"Oh.. Right." Sasuke said and then washed his hair too, then washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"You OK now?" Shikamaru asked Neji, leaning forward a little so he could see Neji from behind Kiba.

Neji looked at Shikamaru now and nodded.

"Yeah I am." He said. Kiba was now staring at Neji's body, covered with scars. Damn that looked nasty.

Shikamaru elbowed Kiba in the ribs for it. "Good." He said and then gave his own hair a wash too.

"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked. This was really so embarrassing.

"We get ten minutes." Neji said. "It seems that the men are easy today, so they won't try to rape someone for once." He sweat dropped now. And yes, he was still washing his hair. Kiba gave his hair the needed attention as well now.

"Maybe you don't get bothered because there is more of us now." Shikamaru said as he washed his body a little lazily.

"Maybe they're scared they will get the 'stupid' from Kiba." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Shut up." Kiba said. "But I'll scare them away when they come, that's for sure." He grinned now.

Neji snorted as he put his hands through his hair and let the shampoo get out of it, closing his eyes. He really loved this, he'd finally be clean again.

"Sure Kiba." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He then looked at Neji. God he looked so pretty like that, with water running all over his body and his hair sticking to it. How he let his hands slide through it and his eyes closed. Sasuke quickly looked away now as he felt something stir between his legs. And he didn't have pants to cover it up now.

"Ey Neji, if you 'want' those men to rape you, you should continue like this, since they're all staring at you now." Kiba said with a snort. "And some of them even have a little problem, like Sasuke here."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at Kiba, turning red. Could this get any more embarrassing?

Shikamaru grinned now. "You really should stop it, because it lures people here." He said.

Neji frowned as he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, and then he saw what Kiba was talking about.

"Jeez, can't I just wash my hair?" Neji asked with a small smirk.

"Obviously not." Kiba said. "A few of them are coming this way now, do you guys want to handle them yourselves or should I scare them away?" He smirked.

"You scare them away and 'you' shut up." Sasuke said to Neji. "Can we go now?" He snapped, turning away from Neji. He was now mentally slapping himself on the head.

Neji laughed now.

"Sasuke, you can tell me you think I'm hot." He smirked. Kiba laughed as well now.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, doing his best to ignore the three of them laughing as Shikamaru now joined them too.

"Just go scare those guys away now Kiba." Shikamaru said and smirked.

"They're not even here yet." Kiba said. "How can I scare them away then?"

Neji smirked.

"Whatever, we only got two minutes left." He said.

"Can we leave early?" Sasuke whined. He really was ready to leave now, this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"I don't know, run around naked like an idiot would probably scare them away already." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up." Kiba said, smirking.

"Fine." Shikamaru said and smirked back. Sasuke in the mean time was sulking away with his back still to the other three.

Neji suddenly hugged him from behind and licked his ear.

"Hey hottie." He whispered at a seductive tone.

Kiba started laughing now. Damn, what was that about?

Sasuke shuddered a little and groaned. "Don't do that." Sasuke snapped. God did Neji 'want' him turned on or something?

Shikamaru just grinned at the sight.

"OK." Neji simply said and let go of Sasuke with a smirk, and continued getting the shampoo out of his hair.

Sasuke groaned again now as he of course secretly enjoyed what Neji was doing. A little too much again. Dammit, being a boy was torture sometimes.

"So Neji, don't you think cutting your hair would be easier?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I like it this way." Neji said. "You asked me before." Then, all of a sudden, all the water disappeared, as the showers were put off.

Shikamaru groaned a little and then waited for people to start walking. "We should get back and dress." He said.

Sasuke though, really wasn't ready to turn around and get embarrassed all over again, so he just kept standing there.

"Come on Sasuke." Neji said, smirking slightly.

"No, I'll come in a second...or two." Sasuke said annoyed. Shikamaru shook his head now. "Well we'll see you later." He said and pulled Kiba with him.

Kiba waved at them and then walked with Shikamaru.

"Hey, let's go, else those guys will notice us standing here." Neji said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"If you were concerned about that, you shouldn't have turned me on." Sasuke hissed at Neji.

"...Sasuke I was just kidding." Neji said with a frown. "...Are you.. you know?"

"Yehess!" Sasuke snapped, irritated now. He then groaned a little.

Neji frowned and then looked around. There was a little space around a corner there. Neji took Sasuke by the hand now and dragged him over there, behind the corner, and then, when they were out of sight, pushed Sasuke against the wall.

"I'm sorry." He said and then went through his knees and took Sasuke's dick in his mouth. He was the one who made Sasuke excited, so he'd help Sasuke to get rid of it again as well.

Sasuke let out some kind of twisted moan and then swallowed his cough away. He hadn't expected 'that'. Sasuke pulled Neji's head away quickly and looked at him. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I'll help you with your problem now." Neji said, as he looked up to Sasuke. Didn't he want this? He frowned slightly.

"This is not normal you know." Sasuke said. This confused him, Neji just sitting there and giving him a blowjob just like that. Like it was nothing.

"What's the problem?" Neji asked, still frowning. "Don't you want to get rid of that problem?"

"Well yeah but...you can't just give me a blowjob like that." Sasuke softly said, not wanting anyone to hear it.

"Why not?" Neji asked, forgetting that he still had Sasuke's dick in his hand.

"Because that's not normal... You just don't go like 'sorry' and then put my dick in your mouth. And let it go." Sasuke said.

Neji quickly let go.

"..Well, I apologised because I got you excited." Neji said, and then stood. "But well, let it be, we have no time left now, we have to get back." He then looked at Sasuke for a moment and then walked around the corner again. Now 'he' was embarrassed.

Sasuke leaned against the wall for a little longer and then banged it against it, thinking hard about chairs and anything not sexual. It just took him a few seconds before he followed Neji.

"Don't leave me alone like that." He said nervous.

"Sorry." Neji muttered and reached his clothes. He took a towel and started drying himself off.

Sasuke took a towel as well and looked at Neji. "It's not that I didn't like it Neji, it was just sudden. And I don't want you to think you have to do that." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged, with a blush on his face. Damn, he was ashamed as hell now.

Sasuke bound his towel around his waist now and looked at Neji. "I just don't want you to do anything you don't want." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't wanted it OK." Neji said as he was done drying himself.

"Well you didn't look like you wanted it. More like an apology." Sasuke said and put on his underwear now.

Neji shrugged as he started dressing as well. He was too ashamed to talk a lot now.

Sasuke put on his overall again now and stared at Neji. "Don't be like this now." Sasuke said.

"Shut up." Neji snapped as he closed his overall already. He didn't felt like talking to Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked at Neji offended now, then put on his shoes and walked away. If Neji was gonna act like that then he could just drop dead.

When Sasuke had walked a little further from Neji, he was suddenly stopped by a hand.

"Hey there cutie." A guy said to him, smirking broadly. "New flesh hm?"

Sasuke stared at him angry and pulled away from the guy. "Sorry, not interested." He snapped and wanted to walk further.

But the guy just grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again, pushing him up onto the wall.

"Not so fast." The guy said. "You are pretty loudmouthed for a new guy. What's your name?"

"Let me go." Sasuke said and struggled against the guy's hands, but he was too strong. Shit, how did he have to get out of this? "Leave me alone." Sasuke snapped.

"That's not an ordinary name." The guy said with a smirk and kissed Sasuke's neck now. He let one of his hands slide over Sasuke's body, letting it rest onto his hips.

Sasuke pushed against the guy, but it didn't work. He turned his head away from the guy, trying to get him to stop. "Just go away, I don't want this." Sasuke snapped.

"But I do." The guy said as he suddenly bit down hard into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a loud groan and hit the guy in the chest. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled. Shit, this was going wrong.

"Do you really think that helps?" The guy said with a grin, as he let his hand go into Sasuke's overall.

At that moment, the guy was suddenly yanked from Sasuke and pushed away, to reveal an angry looking Neji.

"Leave him the fuck alone or I'll call a guard!" He yelled at the guy, furious. He used the same threat again, but it would give Sasuke some safety.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, relieved. He then swallowed. That had been a close call. It was starting to be obvious he needed Neji around. "Thanks.." Sasuke softly said as he closed his overall a little more.

The guy in the mean time glared at the two of them.

Neji just glared back at the guy until the guy gave up and walked away with a snarl. Neji then turned around to Sasuke.

"You're welcome." He said. "Come." He then walked away, out of the room. They had to go to their cells again.

Sasuke followed Neji quickly and stayed right behind him, without saying a word. He just looked around a lot. This encounter really startled him.

When they reached their cell, Neji sat down onto his bed and put off his shoes. Then he put the sheets around him again.

Sasuke put of his shoes too and sat down on his own bed. He didn't really know what to say, now that Neji saved him. Neji had been mad at him before, so that made it even more awkward.

Neji laid down now and stared at the ceiling. There was no bed above his bed, like Sasuke's had.

Sasuke grabbed the sheets from the bed above him and then curled up in bed. He was cold after having left the shower and he felt weird now. Neji didn't even talk to him and it made it so much more uncomfortable.

Neji now closed his eyes and sighed deeply. A few seconds later, he fell asleep. He was too tired for words.

* * *

A few hours later, Neji woke up, finding out that he had slept through the bell for lunch. Sasuke wasn't there, all the cells were empty, and his cell was closed. He sat up now. Damn, what if a guard would come? He'd heard that they weren't really nice to prisoners that stayed inside of their cells during times you had to eat.

At that moment a guard came indeed, checking on the cells. He then spotted Neji and walked towards him. "What are you still doing here you filthy bastard?" He spat at Neji, through the bars.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Neji said as he sat up, glaring at the guard.

"That is not an excuse, you have a cellmate." The guard snapped and then suddenly opened the celldoor. He walked in and closed it behind him.

Neji frowned at the guard now.

"Well, he left without me." He said.

The guard walked up to Neji and then grabbed him by the hair and pushed him to the floor. "That's too bad for you then. Should've woken up yourself. We do not tolerate this." The guard snapped.

Neji let out a gasp as this happened. He quickly turned around and sat up.

"Sir, I'm really sorry and won't do it again." He said. 'What is he planning?' He asked himself.

The guard then suddenly put a foot on Neji's crouch. "Oh I'm sure you won't, because you will know what the consequences are. You also get no dinner tonight." The guard snapped and pushed his feet down.

Neji let out a wince as he put his feet up a little, and then bit his lip as he nodded. He then couldn't hold it anymore and shove the foot away. Damn that hurt.

The guard now groaned and then pulled Neji up by the hair and pushed him into a wall. "You'd better not try something like that again mister." He snapped and then hit Neji in the face.

Neji let out a short yelp now, as his head snapped to the side. Damn, he'd get a bloodied nose like this.

The guard then kneed Neji in the crouch and then in the stomach and then pushed him down on the floor. "That'll do. Now keep your ears open because next time I won't be this nice." The guard snapped.

Neji moaned as he grabbed his stomach and crouch, while the bell rang again. Lunch was over.

The guard walked away now after he had told Neji he'd be back to see if he was here during dinner.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

A couple minutes later, Sasuke walked into the cell and gave out a shocked gasp as he saw Neji. He ran towards him and helped him sit up.

"Neji, what happened?" He asked worried.

"..T-those frigging guards.. hn.." Neji moaned. Damn his crouch hurt.

Sasuke pulled Neji up and laid him down on his bed. "Are you OK Neji? What did he do?" Sasuke asked. Dammit, he knew he should've woken Neji up. But he had been sleeping so peacefully.

"..S-stepped on my crouch.. hng.." Neji hissed as he curled up a little. He cursed as his nose started bleeding because of the hit.

Sasuke grabbed a little of the toilet paper they had in their cell and wiped Neji's nose a little.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything about your crouch.." Sasuke said.

"..I know.." Neji softly said as he moaned again. God damn it, he'd never been hurt so much down there.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, this is my fault." Sasuke said as he kept the toilet paper on Neji's nose now and stroke over Neji's stomach.

"It's n-not.. I didn't even knew they'd d-do this." Neji groaned as he pinched into his pillow.

"..I should've woken you up." Sasuke said worried and now put the sheets over Neji a little.

"Your nose has stopped bleeding." He said as he wiped the remaining blood of Neji's face.

"Ok.. t-thanks.." Neji said, nodding.

"Is it starting to feel better?" Sasuke asked as he stroke through Neji's hair, clean and soft this time.

Neji nodded.

"..It's slowly ebbing away." He said.

"Good.." Sasuke said and then kept quiet, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Pff.." Neji groaned.

Sasuke just looked at Neji now and the cell doors closed. Sasuke then got up and laid down on his own bed, not knowing what to do with Neji.

"..Come lay with me?" Neji asked after some time.

"I thought you were angry." Sasuke said as he turned around to face Neji.

"..I was." Neji said.

"Well then what changed?" Sasuke asked, still offended that Neji was angry in the first place.

"I don't know, you were nice." Neji said, shrugging. "I guess that's it."

"And what exactly did I do wrong that got you angry?" Sasuke snapped.

"For making me feel embarrassed." Neji said. "I wanted to make you feel good and you push me away and start asking things."

"So if I refuse a blowjob you get angry? Because I was just confused you know. You just pushed me against a wall and put it in your mouth, what was I supposed to do?" Sasuke snapped.

"Enjoy it?" Neji snapped back.

"Well I did, but you didn't seem like you wanted it. It was just an apology to you and I don't want that." Sasuke snapped and turned around again, covering himself under the sheets.

"And I felt guilty." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"For what?" Sasuke mumbled through the sheets.

"For making you feel uncomfortable." Neji said.

"I felt uncomfortable because everyone was staring and I don't like getting a hard on in public." Sasuke snapped.

"That's why I wanted to spare you the embarrassment of having to walk back into the room with a hard on." Neji said.

"I know that, but you can't just do it like that. I hardly know you and it was just sudden." Sasuke said.

"Well, sorry." Neji said, shrugging again. "Most guys like that."

"Oh, so I'm just a guy to you then." Sasuke snapped and buried himself under the sheets even more.

"I only say that most boys, men, guys, whatever, like it when someone gives them a blowjob." Neji said, irritated.

"I 'do' like it, just not like that." Sasuke snapped. "Jeez, never mind, I'm sorry I didn't want you to do something you didn't like."

"I did like it idiot." Neji snapped back.

"Well then you should've told me, because you sure as hell didn't look like you did." Sasuke snapped and then decided he would just ignore Neji from now on.

"I won't do something I don't like." Neji snapped.

Sasuke kept the word to himself and kept laying in bed. He didn't say anything back now. Neji was just a brat for expecting him to enjoy a blowjob in public with someone who seemed like he did it out of guilt.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then turned around, with his back to Sasuke.

* * *

That evening, the bell rang for dinner, and Neji sat up in bed. He wouldn't go, since he wasn't allowed to eat anyway.

Sasuke got up from bed now and threw the covers away. He then looked at Neji, who wasn't standing up like usually. "Aren't you going?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm not allowed to." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he already walked to the open door.

"The guard forbid me to." Neji said.

"..Oh. I'll bring back some food." Sasuke said and then left the cell. He didn't wanna talk to Neji for too long.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised, as the doors closed again. That was.. nice. He hadn't expected that from Sasuke.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke was walking back to his cell quite happily. He had had some fun with Kiba and Shikamaru and was in a way better mood now. Until he walked into his cell and saw the most horrible thing ever. Neji was laying on the floor, blood covering him. He was curled up and didn't move.

"Neji!" Sasuke yelled and quickly ran towards him, softly pulling him up a little. What had happened?

Neji let out a hard moan, as blood came in contact with Sasuke's overall now. His eyes were closed, and his face was full of pain.

"..I-it.. hng... h-happened a.. hng.. again.." Neji groaned. He coughed up some blood now.

Sasuke panicked now and pulled Neji up a little better wiping the blood away from his mouth. "Why did they do this? Neji where are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what to do now. In the mean time the doors closed.

"..E-everywhere.. hn.." Neji groaned, as he laid his head against Sasuke's chest, panting.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's head and held him close for a while and then pulled Neji up carefully and laid him down on his bed. He then pulled down Neji's overall, looking for wounds and he found plenty. He grabbed the entire role of toilet paper and began wiping the blood away. "Why?" He softly asked.

"..B-because.. hng.. I w-was still here.." Neji groaned, and gasped as Sasuke came into contact with one of his wounds.

"But I thought you said you had to stay here." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's cheek before continuing.

"..I t-thought so.. hn.. too.. b-but I just... hng.. c-couldn't have dinner.." Neji gasped and let out a small cry when Sasuke touched a spot between his ribs that hurt a lot.

"Does anything feel like it's been broken? Neji this is ridiculous, you have to report this." Sasuke said worried as he avoided that spot now.

"..One of m-my.. r-ribs.." Neji softly said, trying to keep his cries inside. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes. "..I d-don't know.. hn.. if I can r-report this.."

"Why not? This is ridiculous. They can't do this to you." Sasuke said. "Which one?" Sasuke asked then as he got most of the blood away.

"..The o-one you.. ghk.. t-touched.." Neji said as he gripped his pillow.

Sasuke touched it softly and then looked at Neji. He had once been taught what it would feel like to have something broken. He had to make sure. "This will hurt." Sasuke said and then pushed down on it.

Neji let out a pained yelp as Sasuke did this and tears sprang into his eyes. God that hurt. He pressed his eyes shut tightly now.

Sasuke did this for a while then quickly pulled back. "It's not broken, just heavily bruised." Sasuke softly said. He then wiped away the tears that had dropped down Neji's face.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

"K-kiss me..?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke now, with a pained face.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "What would that help?" He asked as he softly stroke over Neji's cheek.

"..It'd b-be nice.." Neji said, as he pinched into the pillow a little tighter.

Sasuke smiled now and then leaned forward and softly kissed Neji's lips. He would do anything for Neji, especially now.

Neji sighed and then kissed back softly, opening his mouth so Sasuke's tongue could enter his mouth.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in and licked over Neji's. His hands softly stroke through Neji's hair now, afraid that if he touched Neji's body, he would hurt him.

Neji moaned softly, in pain and pleasure, as he let his tongue move with Sasuke's.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face now and kissed more heavily. Neji did something with him and he wanted to feel it better.

Neji smiled softly as he deepened the kiss. This was great. Sasuke was such a good kisser.

They kissed like that for a while until Sasuke broke it to get some air. He kept his face close to Neji's and panted a little. "..You make me feel so good sometimes.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I know that f-feeling.." Neji said, smiling slightly.

Sasuke smiled back now. "You do?" He asked softly, as his face was still near enough for Neji to hear that clearly.

Neji nodded as he looked at Sasuke. He smiled slightly, but then coughed up more blood.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried again and then pulled him up. He knew Neji could choke on his own blood if this went on. He then wiped the blood of Neji's mouth again.

Neji kept coughing and sometimes some blood came out of his throat. When he was done coughing he leaned against Sasuke, with a pained face.

Sasuke pulled the sheets up and laid them over Neji. He wiped the blood away again and then he stroke through Neji's hair softly. There was just nothing more he could do.

Neji was panting now and looked at Sasuke. Damn this tired him out.

"I did bring you some food, but I don't think you can eat that now.." Sasuke said and then softly pulled Neji onto his lap.

"..I g-guess.." Neji softly said, with a soft moan.

"Do you think you can eat?" Sasuke asked as he sat against the wall.

"..I don't t-think so..." Neji softly said.

"Then go to sleep now. You can eat later." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he leaned against Sasuke. Shit. Bloody guard.

Sasuke just waited for Neji to fall asleep. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stay angry with Neji when he was like this. He could only like him this way and feel sorry for him.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up when the lights went on. He moaned softly, since his whole body felt warm and numb. He then heard the sound of soft snoring and then felt the warmth of a body against him. He looked behind his shoulder, and found himself laying in Sasuke's arms. He smiled at him. Sasuke looked really, really sweet when he was sleeping. Neji leaned forward a bit and placed a gentle kiss onto Sasuke's lips. They were so soft...

Sasuke gave a louder snore now and then slowly opened his eyes. They were met by Neji's, looking up at him and Sasuke smiled. "..Hi.." He softly said and rubbed one of his eyes. The light was really bright now and it was a little painful.

"Hey.." Neji said, still smiling at Sasuke. "You know.. you look like an angel when you're sleeping."

Sasuke looked at Neji a little surprised now. He hadn't expect Neji to say that to him. Nobody ever said that to him. "Oh.. Thanks.." Sasuke said, at a loss for words.

"You really do." Neji said, and gave Sasuke a little kiss again. He just couldn't stop touching him.

Sasuke smiled now and softly stroke through Neji's hair. "..You look good whenever you're asleep 'and' when you're awake." He softly said. He felt so strange with Neji. So good.

"Thanks." Neji said, still smiling. "..You do as well."

Sasuke pulled Neji a little closer to him, enjoying Neji's warmth. "How are you feeling now?" He softly asked.

"..A bit numb." Neji answered. "I have the feeling that I'm all blue now."

"You are a little." Sasuke said. "But it's not too bad. At least nothing's broken."

"I'm glad." Neji said, nodding. "My throat hurts a little."

"You should drink some water then." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"I will." Neji said, nodding.

"You nod a lot." Sasuke said and laughed softly.

"I know." Neji said, smiling. "It's easy."

"Let's not go to breakfast." Sasuke suddenly said and nuzzled his face into Neji's neck a little more.

Neji sighed now.

"..We'll be beaten up." Neji muttered.

Sasuke groaned a little now. "..I know.. I just don't wanna get up.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji nodded.

"We're very early." Neji said. "Everyone is still sleeping, as you can hear.. We have time."

He leaned a bit more against Sasuke now, wanting to be close to him. How was this possible after only two days of knowing him?

Sasuke closed his eyes now and softly kissed Neji's neck. "What do you think of me?" He asked, then continued again.

"..You're very special.. nice.. caring." Neji said, enjoying Sasuke's kisses. He closed his eyes as well.

"Special?" Sasuke softly asked. He stroke Neji's hair out of his neck so he could reach it better and kissed Neji's ear too now.

"Very." Neji said, nodding again. He let out a very soft moan.

"In what way?" Sasuke asked curious. He now started stroking Neji's stomach and chest a little while he kept kissing Neji's ear and neck, loving the sounds it drew from Neji.

"I've never met someone like you, that's why you're special.. the way you look, the way you move, it's special.." Neji softly said.

"You're special to me too." Sasuke said and smiled. He wished Neji would just turn around and cling to him. Kiss him. But Neji should stay still for most of the time.

Neji smiled as well.

"Thanks.." Neji said. "..Do you want me to sing for you?"

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now and then smiled. "Gladly." Sasuke said. He knew it had been Neji's hobby and he was sure it would make both of them feel good.

Neji smiled at Sasuke another time before he started to sing a song, one about seeing the light within the darkness. It was one of his favourite songs, and he was sure Sasuke'd like it as well.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to it. Neji was such a great singer and the song was great too. He could lay like this forever with Neji singing for him.

Neji sang like that for a while and it had become quite quiet. Neji finished his song and then looked at Sasuke with a smile. He kissed Sasuke on the mouth again.

Sasuke smiled and before Neji could break the kiss, he grabbed Neji's head softly and kept him there. He softly kissed Neji's lips, pulling away sometimes before kissing again.  
Neji softly moaned while he kissed back, enjoying the kiss. Sasuke absolutely was the best in this. He really was.

After having enjoyed the kiss for a while, Sasuke broke it off and looked at Neji with a smile. "You're an amazing singer Neji..." He said.

"Thanks.." Neji said. "Are you saying that to make me happy, or..?"

"No, because you are. Because you have a great voice and you used it incredibly well." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Neji said as he looked happy. It felt so great that Sasuke said that about his voice.

Sasuke smiled broadly as he looked at Neji's face. "You look so cute when you're happy." He said.

"Thanks." Neji automatically said as he blushed. "..But don't call me cute too often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke said. "...Neji.." He added but then stopped. He wondered if Neji would think of him as weird if he would tell him what he had wanted to say.

"Yes?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke hesitated for a while, but then spoke up. "...I think I might be falling in love with you.." He softly said, almost not audible.

"...Really?" Neji asked, happily surprised.

"..Yes... And I normally don't do that so fast.. And I'm sorry if it scares you.. I just thought you had to know.." Sasuke said uncomfortable.

"It doesn't scare me at all Sasuke, since I have the same feeling." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke let a small smile cross his face now as he looked at Neji. "..You do?" He asked.

Neji nodded.

"I do." He said. "..It's fast, but it's.. a heavy feeling of butterflies in my stomach."

Sasuke smiled some more now and pulled Neji closer again. "I'm glad to hear that.." He softly said. He really was glad. Because if Neji had told him he could never feel the same he would've been crushed. Neji did something to him.

Neji turned around now and sat down onto Sasuke's lap. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He didn't care that he hurt himself. All he wanted now was to be close to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and pulled him closer again, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist. "Don't hurt yourself." He whispered.

"I won't.." Neji softly said, placing his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke pulled the covers up now, over both of them. It was still cold in the cells.

"..Let's lay down.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke hummed a little as he let both of them fall onto the bed softly. He laid the sheets down over them and then just enjoyed Neji being so near to him.

Neji laid down comfortable and sighed. This felt so.. nice. So safe.

"We can't fall asleep." Sasuke softly said as he closed his eyes again. All he wanted to do was sleep with Neji in his arms. But they had to get breakfast soon.

"I know.." Neji said with a sigh. "..Let's just sit together with breakfast.."

"Yeah.. Close together.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji a little tighter.

Neji nodded. At that moment, Neji's stomach started to make noises and Neji groaned, annoyed. That stupid body of him.

Sasuke laughed a little. "You must be starving." He said and rubbed Neji's back as he couldn't rub his stomach.

"A bit." Neji said with a small laugh. He placed a kiss onto Sasuke's forehead.

"I don't think you can eat the dinner I brought for you yesterday." Sasuke said. He loved how Neji kept kissing him. It was almost like they were.. a couple.

"Hmm.. I don't think so either.." Neji said as he placed a kiss onto Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke hummed now as he let his hands stroke through Neji's hair and then massage Neji's neck a little. "Give me more of those kisses.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then placed butterfly kisses everywhere on Sasuke's face. On his nose, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead again, his temples.. everywhere, moving slowly. And finally he gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke moaned a little. He had never felt so special. And it made him turn inside out. In a very, very good way. He kissed Neji back a little. "God Neji.. You're making me feel 'so' good.." He said, almost whispering.

"..I feel like those butterflies are trying to make my stomach explode." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke's neck.

".. They're all over the place.." Sasuke softly said and moved his head a little so Neji could reach his neck better.

Neji softly licked Sasuke's neck now.

"..I know..." Neji whispered.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan. "..I wished this would never end.." Sasuke whispered back. It all just felt so magical.

Neji slightly smiled at him, and at that moment the bell rang. Neji groaned.

"I just 'felt' that this was going to happen." He muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..We have to go." He said. He was so disappointed that this had to end. That they had to go to breakfast though.

Neji nodded and then put the covers away, obviously hating this as well.

Sasuke got up now and helped Neji get up too. "Let's just go, then we have the rest of the morning to lay in bed again." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Nice idea." He said as they walked out of the cell.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Review reply for Leben:** We're quite flattered that you think English is our mother language, because it's not. We're Dutch. We are using a lot of the same words because we are writing very quick so we can deliver you a lot of stories. But, if you don't like it, don't read it. This is our way to tell the story, we can't be perfect. I don't think it's fair to expect people who don't have English as their mother language to be a master in English. Also a question for you: If you have so many questions, please tell us your email address so we can answer you like that. I don't want to put this in the stories every time. That's why I'll be answering your other question about How to win two hearts in here as well. If you had read the story closely, you could've figured out Sasuke's personality and the little conflicts and irritations the two lovers were having. Sasuke doesn't break up because he thinks Neji isn't submissive enough, but because he's confused himself. He's too proud to tell that to Neji. I hope you have the answers to your questions now and I hope you can enjoy this chapter for once.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They followed the rest of the prisoners to the room and got in line. Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then loosely grabbed Neji's hand. He just had to feel Neji somewhere.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then smiled, as he pinched Sasuke's hand slightly.

Sasuke just acted normal for most of the time now. He didn't want to stand out, because he knew that would be trouble. "Can we put the beds together?" He asked Neji as he tried to see what their breakfast was.

"I don't know." Neji said. "We could ask, or just do it."

"Let's just do it, so we have more space. The beds here are really incredibly tiny." Sasuke said.

"We'll try it." Neji said with a nod. "..I hope we get something with milk today."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Everything edible would be good."

"I always have something with milk when I turn a different age." Neji said.

Sasuke's head snapped to Neji now as he heard those words. "When you what?" He said. Was it Neji's birthday?

"When I turn a different age." Neji said and then smirked. "My, are you getting deaf?"

"No, but hello! It's your birthday today? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"It's not 'that' special you know." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Yes it is. It's your frigging birthday." Sasuke said. "How old are you now?" He asked.

"Twenty one." Neji said. "Since today. And who cares that it's my birthday?" He accepted his food now.

"I care." Sasuke said as he too accepted his food. "I care that you're one year older then me and I care that I want you to have a special day." Sasuke added.

"I never celebrated my birthday, why would I do that now?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because it's special. You don't turn twenty one every day Neji. You should celebrate that you survived another year." Sasuke answered.

"..Yeah but, well.. I'm not used to it." Neji said.

"Well we're gonna make it special today." Sasuke said and sat down at a table in a corner. It was more quiet there and nobody was sitting at the table now.

Neji sat down next to him.

"How?" Neji asked.

"I don't know yet. But we are." Sasuke answered stubborn.

"Ok." Neji said, looking at Sasuke curiously. What was he planning?

"What do you like best of this breakfast?" Sasuke asked now.

"..The eggs, why?" Neji asked, as he started eating.

"And the least tasty?" Sasuke asked, not answering Neji's question yet.

"The potatoes." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow.

Sasuke then grabbed Neji's potatoes and swapped them with his own eggs. "There." He said, and started eating now too.

Neji frowned.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked, confused.

"Because it's your birthday." Sasuke simply answered.

Neji was silent as he looked at Sasuke. He never heard of changing food for a birthday, but well.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. Did you ever celebrate your birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"A few times when I was little." Neji said. "But not anymore when I moved into my uncle's house." Neji said, eating a little from the egg he got from Sasuke.

"I figured. That's a shame, really." Sasuke said. "The point is, you get to do whatever you like and get whatever you want. So that's why you got the eggs."

"OK.. well thanks." Neji said with a smile and placed a kiss onto Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smiled at Neji now and then continued eating. He just wanted this day to be special for Neji.  
"You're sweet." Neji said after a while.

Sasuke just smiled at Neji. "So what do you wanna do today?" He asked. He was never really good with accepting compliments.

"The same as always?" Neji asked.

"Don't you wanna do something more special?" Sasuke asked back as he looked at Neji surprised.

"Like?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I don't know." Sasuke said shrugging. "We could make it a memorable day if you want to."

"I'd like that." Neji said with a small smile. "But how?"

"We could spend our time in prison in a way you normally wouldn't. I don't know what you wanna do." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged.

"Dunno." He said. "I really don't know."

"We'll figure something out." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, then continued to eat his breakfast.

Neji nodded as he finished his breakfast.

"Let's hope the other prisoners will leave us alone today." He said. "Would be nice."

"Well at least we don't have to shower today, so I'm sure we will be fine." Sasuke said and then finished his breakfast too.

"Yeah true, but remember I told you I get touched twice a day?" Neji asked with a small snort. "Why wouldn't they today?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Sasuke said and sat a little closer to Neji, not really knowing what else to do.

"True." Neji said, nodding.

"How long do we have until we have to go back?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Neji said, shrugging.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked frowning.

Neji nodded, as he looked at his table.

"I just hope nothing will happen." Neji said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked and frowned some more at Neji. Why was he not even looking at him?

"Well you know, with those other prisoners." Neji said.

"Why are you suddenly so worried about that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, it would suck if something happened today." Neji said. "And I don't know, I received lots more looks, the dirty ones, then normal. Like something changed about me or something."

"Maybe it's because you look better because you showered." Sasuke said. "Maybe it's because I held your hand. I don't know. But I'm sure you'll be OK."

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded.

"I'm still scared of being raped." Neji said. "I can't believe I still am, but for a strange reason I'm more afraid then ever."

"Have you ever been...?" Sasuke asked carefully. He felt awkward talking about this now.

Neji shook his head.

"Thank god I haven't." Neji said.

"Good. So why do you think you're more afraid of it now then? I really don't get it." Sasuke said.

"I don't know, look around, it's like they're all staring at me." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke looked around now and frowned when he noticed a lot of guys were looking indeed. So then what was going on? "..Let's just hope they stay away." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Indeed." He said.

"I'll make sure they won't do anything to you." Sasuke then said.

"Thanks." Neji said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Somehow, I'm glad I'm here too." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"How can you be glad about that?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Because I met you." Sasuke answered and shrugged.

Neji looked surprised first but then smiled.

"Thanks." He said, as the look in his eyes went soft. At that moment, one of the prisoners came standing at their table, together with some friends. "What a nice table this is, with two cuties on it." The guy said, smirking. You could see that he missed a few teeth once he did that.

Sasuke looked up at the guys and then immediately looked angry at them. "Go away." He said, already irritated.

"My my, aren't we snappy." Another guy said as he leaned on the table and smirked.

"Indeed, cheer up a little." The guy with the missing teeth said, grinning at Sasuke's behaviour. "But it's fine, you look hot like that."

Neji looked at the guys and then stood.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get out of here." He said, as he took Sasuke's arm. He wanted to leave this instant.

Sasuke wanted to get up, but Neji was held back by the other guy. He pushed Neji back into the chair now. "Not so fast, we haven't even had the time to get to know the two of you." He said and grinned at Neji now.

Neji frowned at the guy.

"Look, you'd better not try anything." He said.

The guy who missed his teeth snorted now.

"Ey, I think I caught something interesting. It's your birthday?" He smirked again, again showing his teeth.

"Look, just fuck off. We don't wanna talk to you." Sasuke snapped and got up, then pulled Neji away from the other guy.

"Answer the questions and don't be so bold with us." The other guy, who had been standing near Neji, said.

Neji unconsciously sat a little closer to Sasuke. He didn't like this at all.

"Why would I answer your questions?" Neji asked. "I'm not afraid of you." Damn, he was. But he wouldn't say that of course.

"Ey mind your own business sex god." The teethes guy said to Sasuke, laughing because of his own joke. "You probably just want him for your own."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "If you need to get laid so badly, then go stick it up your friend's ass." He looked at the guys angry, knowing he would probably get in trouble for that. But he didn't care. He could handle damn.

"Why you little brat." One guy snapped and then suddenly grabbed Neji's arm. He pulled him away from Sasuke and held him tightly.

"Hey!" Neji snapped as he struggled against the guy. "Let go!" The teeth less guy glared at Sasuke now.

"Oh shut up shrimp." He snapped and then smirked, almost evilly. "Don't you think we did that already?"

Sasuke growled now and then walked up to the guy who had Neji. "Let him go." He snapped. Instead the guy grabbed Neji by the hair and pushed him away from Sasuke.

"And what if I don't? Jace, get rid of that kid will ya." He said to the teeth less guy.

Neji gasped at this and stumbled as he nearly fell. Meanwhile the teeth less guy, Jace, nodded and then all of a sudden, hit Sasuke directly in the face.

"Just get the fuck out of here." He snapped at Sasuke. Neji meanwhile, got the shock of his life as he saw Sasuke being hit so hard that he fell onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, and just took a sprint back, towards Sasuke, to help him.

Sasuke groaned and turned onto his side as a reflex, grabbing to his face. It hurt real bad, like his nose had just been broken and his cheeks crushed.

"Good work." The other guy said and laughed. "We should beat him up a little more and then take his friend." He smirked at Neji now.

"Leave him alone!" Neji snapped as he pushed the two out of the way. But Jace just pushed Neji back again, and then hit Sasuke in the face again, and then kneed him in the stomach.

"There." He said with a smirk. "How does that feel?"

Sasuke coughed and grabbed to both his stomach and face now, coughing up blood. "..L-leave.. Neji alone.." Sasuke coughed out as he tried to get back to his feet.

In the mean time, the other guy grabbed Neji by the hair and arm and was dragging him away from Sasuke.

"Jeez, let go of me!" Neji yelled now, as he elbowed the guy in the stomach and started struggling wildly now. He wouldn't let himself be taken away like that. And where the hell would the guy wanna go anyway? They were in the dining room, there was no exit here. He looked at Sasuke concerned, and he inwardly winced as he saw Jace kick Sasuke into the stomach again. And again. And again. Neji felt himself becoming more and more angry. That asshole was beating Sasuke up very badly. "Damn it let me go!" He yelled now, almost screamed.

The guy holding Neji was pulling him away to a corner now and then pushed Neji up against the wall. "Look you little brat. You can kick all you want but you can't help your friend. He asked for it. And I'll have some fun with you now." He snapped and then grabbed both Neji's hands in one of his own and let the other open Neji's overall.

Sasuke in the mean time, was gasping for air as he desperately tried to make Jace stop. It wasn't working at all though.

"There." Jace said with a smirk, as he kicked again. "Do you realise now that you just have to let us do what we want?" He laughed now.

"He has nothing to do with this, just make him stop!" Neji yelled at the other guy now. "I'll do anything, if you just let your friend leave him alone!"

"Really now? That sounds good. Anything?" The guy asked as he put his hand inside of Neji's overall.

Sasuke grabbed to his stomach as his breath was stuck in his throat and he couldn't breathe anymore. He wanted to help Neji, but his body wouldn't work anymore and everything hurt.

"Yes I will!" Neji yelled. "Just let him stop!" Jace was getting ready for kicking Sasuke another time. All the other prisoners were just looking, enjoying the show. The ones that weren't, didn't dare to help. They were afraid of becoming a victim themselves as well.

"Leave the guy alone!" The guy now yelled to his friend Jace. "This one will let us take him." He said and then put his hand in Neji's boxer and grabbed his length.

Sasuke winced, afraid of getting kicked again.

Neji let out wince now, as he made fists of his hands. Damn it, he didn't want this at all... But Sasuke getting hurt like this was much more worse. Jace turned around and then smirked.

"Really now?" He asked. He then grinned at Sasuke. "Do you hear that little buddy? You're saved. But at what price?"

"..L-leave him alone.. p-please.." Sasuke gasped, almost begging. Neji couldn't go through that. Sasuke wouldn't let him go through that. He sat up now and coughed up some more blood as he felt he was gonna pass out. He couldn't pass out. Not now.

The other guy was now pulling down Neji's overall, in front of everyone and loosened his own.

Neji looked away now, looking at Sasuke, worried. He was more worried about Sasuke then about his own embarrassment. He was ashamed indeed, but he was more ashamed that he hadn't offered his body before Sasuke got beaten up like this.

"Do you really think we will?" Jace said with a grin and then ruffled Sasuke's hair, and stood. "We're men of our word. We'll leave you alone, and use your friend. So have a nice sleep." He had noticed that Sasuke was going to pass out.

"..N-no.." Sasuke gasped but then fell on his back and passed out.

The other guy had now stripped Neji from his overall and pushed his own one down to his butt. He then pushed down his boxer a little, so his length was visible and then turned Neji around, pushing him into the wall face first. "You're such a good boy." The guy said.

Neji bit his lip now, as he tried to get a grip on the wall, if even a little. He was so concerned about Sasuke now, he didn't even think of himself now. What had happened to Sasuke..? Was it really bad?

"He is hm." Jace said, smirking, as he licked Neji's neck a little. "I'll take him after you."

"Hmmm good idea." The guy said and then pulled Neji's boxer down and pulled Neji's butt back a little. He then slammed into Neji roughly and started thrusting.

Neji let out a yelp because of the sudden pain. God this hurt. He put his forehead against the wall now, gritting his teeth together in pain.

"How does he feel?" Jace said to his friend, who was humiliating Neji.

"He's pretty tight. Seems like his boyfriend hasn't stretched him enough yet." The other guy said groaning and slamming deep into Neji.

His friend grinned and rubbed his hands, obviously pleased that he was going to get some soon as well, but at that moment, the bell rang.

"Oh man." He said, groaning. "You can't be serious."

The other guy groaned too and then slammed into Neji hard a couple times, then came as if he could trigger it himself. He then pushed Neji onto the ground and dressed himself again.

"What a shame. We'll be back though, so prepare." The guy said and then walked away.

Neji let out a soft wince now, as he shakily sat up. Absolutely no one came to him to help him. They only stared at him. Neji looked away from them and gathered his clothes. Damn it. That this had to happen now.. Damn it. He put on his clothes and then went in search for Sasuke, walking strangely. He quickly found Sasuke and dragged him with him towards their cell. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to carry Sasuke like this.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

A groan was heard from the bed as Sasuke was waking up. He groaned again and rubbed his head as he slowly opened his eyes and stared into the light. He closed his eyes again, hoping the headache would go away. He was now wondering what had happened, then his memory slowly came back. The guys, the beating up...Neji. Shit. Neji. Sasuke shot up, but groaned again and grabbed to his stomach. It still hurt.

"Shh.. watch out." Neji, who was sitting next to Sasuke's bed, said. He had been sitting with Sasuke the whole time, and had wiped away all the blood on Sasuke's nose and body, and cleaned everything. "..Relax.." He softly said.

Sasuke groaned again as he laid back down and then opened his eyes to look at Neji worried. "..Are you OK?" Sasuke softly asked, his voice hoarse.

Neji nodded as he looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm fine." He said. He seemed OK, but something was off. Neji had exactly the same expression in his eyes as when Sasuke arrived. Full of emotion, without emotion at all.

"You're not fine." Sasuke said. He just knew Neji wasn't. "..What can I do to make you feel better Neji? I'd do anything...Goddammit, it's my fault this happened." Sasuke said and groaned again. It felt like his stomach was just turned upside down and inside out.

Neji shook his head.

"I'm fine." Neji said. "You're not fine. Lay down Sasuke.."

"No.. Neji come on, you're not fine. It's your birthday...What did they do? I know they.. they did it to you didn't they?" Sasuke softly asked. It hurt talking louder.

"..Sasuke.. just rest." Neji said with a small sigh. "..It's you which it's about now OK. I'm absolutely fine."

"You are not!" Sasuke yelled but then started coughing and faced away from Neji. He knew he wasn't fine either, but getting beaten up was not even half as bad as what had happened to Neji.

Neji frowned, concerned, as he pushed Sasuke back on his back again, and pulled him up a little, so he could cough better.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's shoulder now and breathed in once he finally stopped coughing. He then looked at Neji. "..You're not fine.. Why don't you just say what I have to do to make it up to you..?" Sasuke asked, softly now.

"..You never did something wrong Sasuke." Neji said as he looked back. He carefully laid Sasuke down again.

"..It's my fault it happened to you.. Please.. Just tell me what you need.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Nothing.." Neji muttered. "..Do you want to drink some water? I managed to get a plastic cup with me.."

"..I want you to tell me what you need to feel better.." Sasuke said stubborn.

"..Let me know what you need so I can sleep afterward." Neji snapped all of a sudden, looking angry. But there was a huge amount of sadness to be found in his eyes.

"..I just feel guilty." Sasuke said and looked at Neji stern. "I want you to feel better."

"You're more important now, you're wounded." Neji said. "Badly."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. He then sighed. "Just go to sleep then." He said, dissapointed that he just couldn't get Neji to feel better at all.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then looked away, as he stood. Then he walked, or rather stumbled, towards his bed. He really needed to lay down now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then felt a sting as he saw the back of Neji's overall was covered in blood. Neji really didn't deserve this. And Sasuke felt like such a bad person for not being able to cheer Neji up even a little. He turned his face away from Neji now.

Neji now laid down onto his bed, with a moan, and curled up, pulling the covers over him. He felt really bad for not accepting any help from Sasuke. But he just couldn't.. Sasuke was wounded more then enough himself already.

* * *

Some time later, Neji woke up at hearing the sound of the lunch bell. He felt a sharp pain in his entrance, and then he heard the sound of someone.. throwing up. He opened his eyes and then saw Sasuke throwing up into the toilet.

"..Sasuke.." He softly said as he pushed himself up. He doubted for a second, and then he got off the bed with a lot of difficulty, and walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed a little and took a deep breath, then threw up again. He waved at Neji to stay away. Neji shouldn't be taking care of him. He could do it himself.

Neji frowned.

"...You should come and get some lunch." Neji said, as he stroke Sasuke's back. Poor Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and then threw up again. Once it was over, or at least he hoped it was over, he wiped his mouth and held onto the toilet. "..I'm.. n-not feeling so.. good.." He breathed out.

"..I know.." Neji softly said. "..But you should come, else the guards will hurt you even more.." He kept stroking Sasuke's back.

"..Just g-go.." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to take care of him. Neji had to take care of himself first.

"..Sasuke come with me.." Neji said. "..If you're going to stay here, I'm going to stay as well."

"..N-no.. Dammit Neji.." Sasuke said and then roughly got up. If that was how it was going to work he just had to drag himself to lunch. He stumbled to the celldoor now, holding himself up with everything that he could reach.

Neji followed Sasuke as quick as he could and helped Sasuke, looking worried.

"..Seriously Sasuke, let me help you." Neji said. "You helped me as well before."

"..I can do it m-myself." Sasuke snapped and walked a little faster, almost falling over.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away again, but kept helping Sasuke. He helped him into the room again, and held him close when they were in line. He just prayed in his head that the guys from before wouldn't bother him. He knew that Sasuke would be in serious life danger then. And he didn't want to do as those guys pleased again.

Sasuke leaned on Neji just a little once they reached the room, but when they were in line he held onto Neji. His body just wouldn't work with him. "..Neji. Are you ok now?" He then asked carefully.

Neji nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Sasuke said and gave out a cough. "Are you really sure you're fine?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "It only pricks a little bit." He wouldn't tell Sasuke that he could barely walk. He wouldn't tell him that it had started bleeding again as well. Sasuke was more important now. He heard a few sniggers behind them. There probably were a few guys standing there, laughing because of the blood on his overall. Exactly at the place where his butt was. He choose to ignore it and looked at Sasuke. "You can sit down already if you want, then I'll get your food."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm staying with you." He said and glared at the guys behind him. He didn't really care if he would get in trouble again. They should just leave Neji alone.

Neji nodded.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back at Neji and then got his breakfast, holding it a little unhandy. "This sucks." He said.

"It does." Neji said, nodding, as he accepted his own breakfast as well. They walked towards an almost empty table now. Kiba and Shikamaru were there as well.

Sasuke sat down and pushed his breakfast away. He had too much of a headache and stomach-ache to eat.

"..How are you two doing?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"I'm fine." Neji said. Kiba frowned.

"What happened to you two?" He didn't know of the happening before at all.

"Weren't you there this morning?" Sasuke asked as he laid his head on the table and groaned.

"I heard about what happened. We were sitting in the back when it happened." Shikamaru said.

"What happened then?" Kiba asked with a frown. "I didn't heard anything." He looked at Shikamaru, when he saw that Neji was focusing on his lunch.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our cell." Shikamaru said as he looked at Neji and then started eating too.

"Why not now?" Kiba asked with a frown. "They know that you're going to tell it and they already know what you're going to tell, so why not tell now?"

"..You can tell him." Neji said to Shikamaru, before continuing eating again.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and then sighed. "Sasuke got beaten up and Neji was well.. raped." Shikamaru said uncomfortable.

"..Damn, are the two of you alright?" Kiba asked, worried. Neji nodded.

"..We're fine." Sasuke groaned, his head still on the table. Kiba and Shikamaru just had to stop talking, because this was not the time and place for Neji to talk about it.

Kiba still looked worried.

"..OK." He said, giving Shikamaru a look.

"I heard it's your birthday Neji. Congratulations." Shikamaru said, trying to avoid the subject for now.

"Thanks." Neji said, giving Shikamaru a slight smile.

"Yeah, congrats." Kiba said, nodding.

"I would've gotten you a present, but well, I can't." Shikamaru said.

"It's fine." Neji said, nodding. 'I already got a nice present today.' Neji sarcastically thought as he put his fork into his mouth.

Shikamaru then decided to shut his mouth and the table fell under an awkward silence. The only one who was being heard was Sasuke with his groans every once in a while.

"..Sasuke.. should I ask for the doctor?" Neji asked after some time, as he looked at Sasuke concerned.

Sasuke shook his head. "..No. I think it's just a combination of lack of drugs and being beaten up. I'm fine." Sasuke groaned. He really wasn't, but Neji was much more important and he wouldn't leave Neji alone now.

"..I'm going to search for one anyway." Neji said as he stood now, looking around. There always was someone of first aid walking around, so where was he now?

"Don't. I'm fine." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's arm now. "I don't want you to walk around here on your own."

"I'm fine Sasuke." Neji said. "I know you're not fine."

Sasuke groaned again. "Just stay here." He snapped and pulled at Neji's arm weakly.

"Sasuke you need a doctor." Neji said, looking at Sasuke stern.

"He is right." Kiba said, looking at Sasuke.

"Fine. I'll look for one myself then." Sasuke said and got up stumbling. He looked around although his eyes wouldn't really focus on anything.

"Sit down." Neji said, stern. "I don't want you to be hurt even more."

"Well I don't want you to be more hurt." Sasuke snapped and then spotted someone that looked like someone from the first aid. He started walking towards him.

"..Then we'll go together." Neji said, as he walked next to Sasuke and helped him.

"You should be mad at me." Sasuke said as he leaned on Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked. They reached the guy now. "Sir, can you please help him? He has been beaten up very badly." He knew even the first aid guys in here were bad, almost as bad as the guards, but they did help you.

"People get beaten up here everyday, so why is this different huh?" The guy asked and looked at Neji and Sasuke irritated. Sasuke decided he should just let Neji do the talking for now.

"This isn't just a normal beating, he has been groaning in pain the whole time." Neji said. "Some guy kicked him in the stomach god knows how many times."

"I see. And you? You're not fine either are you." The guy said, still irritated but willing to help. "Let's get both of you to medicine room." He signed for Neji and Sasuke to follow him.

Neji frowned but then nodded and followed the guy. They arrived at a big room, full of first aid people, all in white.

"Someone help this guy." The first aid men said to the others. He then grabbed Neji by the arm and took him away from Sasuke. "I'll check up on you." He said.

Neji nodded as he walked with the doctor.

"Alright." Neji said. "Although it's not really needed, I don't know if there's anything that can help it." He looked back a little, where he saw Sasuke being placed onto a bed.

"I'm sure there is. You were raped weren't you?" The guy asked and then signed for Neji to lie down on his stomach.

Neji nodded as he did what he was told.

"This morning." He said. He didn't really felt like showing his ruined entrance to someone, but he guessed it was fine. This was a doctor.

"Please remove your overall and boxer." The doctor said as he was putting on some rubber gloves.

Neji frowned but complied, taking off his overall and pulling his boxer down and put it all onto the ground. Then he laid down again, with red cheeks. This wasn't comfortable at all.

"Don't worry, I've seen this a lot. You won't look different then the others." The doctor said and turned around. "Now don't get scared." He added and then started looking and feeling Neji's entrance.

Neji bit his lip as he grabbed the bed tightly. He hoped that the doctor would just clean everything and that he could go again then.

"You're torn up pretty bad." The doctor said. "I'll give you a cream and medicine against the infection you have. But I have seen worse."

"Alright." Neji said, relieved.

"I'll put some of the cream on now. It'll feel cold." The doctor said and put some of the cream on Neji's entrance and a little in it too.

Neji nodded as he bit his lip again.

"What happens if well.. it happens again?" Neji asked.

"That would be bad. You'd get torn. I'll make sure someone is watching you during breakfast, lunch and dinner. But only for the time it will be dangerous for you." The doctor answered and then put his gloves off. "You can dress again now."

Neji nodded, as he sat up again.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said. "Because a friend of the guy who did this said he wanted to take me as well." He picked up his blood covered boxer and overall now.

"I see. We'll keep an eye on you." The doctor said. "And I'll give you a new overall." He then said and got up, getting another overall for Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "..Do you have a boxer as well..?"

"Of course." The doctor said and got a boxer out of a closet. He then handed them to Neji. "There you go."

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at the doctor, and then put on his boxers. Pfew. It seemed the rumors about the doctors had been fake. He'd heard that the doctors wanted to do something sexually with you after they'd helped you. But this one was nice and even gave him some clothes.

"If anything is wrong, please make sure you come to me. Other are a little more.. willing to get some pay back." The doctor said. "Now off you go, the bell rung."

Neji nodded.

"OK, thanks." He said. It seemed he'd gotten a nice one. So the rumours 'were' true. He put on his overall and then walked towards Sasuke. "How is he?" He asked to one of the doctors that were standing there. "Can I take him with me again?"

"He's in a bad condition. We gave him some medicine to take but there is nothing more we can do. We can't give him to much because his body obviously is working off some drugs." A doctor said.

"...So he just has to lay down in the cell and take his medicine once in a while?" Neji asked, helping Sasuke up.

"Pretty much. We'll check up on him in a couple days." Another doctor said and suddenly smirked. Sasuke could only groan and hold himself up with Neji's help.

Neji frowned at that doctor. Why was he smirking?

"Alright." He said. "I'll come with him." He wouldn't let those doctors touch Sasuke. "Can I have the medicine Sasuke has to take?"

"Here it is." The doctor said. "Now leave, the bell has already rang." Sasuke got off the bed now and hung his arms over Neji. He was feeling worse then before now.

Neji nodded as he took the medicine with him, and supported Sasuke.

"..How are you feeling?" Neji asked as they made their way towards the cells.

"Worse then ever." Sasuke answered. He didn't know what those doctors gave him, but it only made him feel worse.

"..Did they touch you?" Neji asked, concerned.  
Sasuke turned his head way. "..Maybe." He said. He just wanted to lay down in bed and sleep. Maybe he'd feel better after that.

"What did they do?" Neji asked, worried, as they arrived in their cell.

Sasuke pulled himself away from Neji and laid down on his bed. "It's not important." He softly said.

"Sasuke please.. just tell me." Neji said. "I want to know. Then I can talk with you..."

"I don't know OK...They said it was necessary." Sasuke said and turned away from Neji now. He was having a major headache now and he just wanted to sleep. Not talk.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away again. So Sasuke didn't trust him. He sat down onto his own bed, after he'd placed Sasuke's medicines onto Sasuke's bed.

"..I didn't think being in jail was this fucked up.." Sasuke groaned and then buried his head in his pillow. He knew he needed drugs and he just didn't have them. It sucked big time.

"...No one'd expect something like this.." Neji softly said, nodding.

"Will you come lay with me..? I'm cold." Sasuke asked now. He just needed a little comfort now. And he was sure Neji needed it too.

Neji was silent first, but then nodded and stood, and laid down next to Sasuke, nearly falling off the bed. He put one of his arms around Sasuke, and sighed.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and closed his eyes now. "Thanks.." He softly said. "I'm going to sleep now."

"..Alright.." Neji said. "..Sleep well.."

"You too." Sasuke said and not long after, he fell asleep.

Neji though, stayed awake. He wanted to watch over Sasuke. So that's what he did.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'll say it for the last time, people. We're writing fanfiction. This is not real.**

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke gave out a small groan as he woke up. He opened his eyes and felt someone holding him. Neji. He had some trouble turning around and then looked right into Neji's face. Was he sleeping?

Neji looked like he was sleeping, but something was off. His body was laying very still, and there wasn't any grip in his hands, his arm was just laying over Sasuke's body. And his face was almost hidden within the mattress, no emotion on his face at all. It looked like he was unconscious. He was very pale as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried and then started to softly shake him. "..Neji.. Neji wake up.." He said as he shook a little harder.

But Neji didn't wake up now. It was certain now that he was unconscious, since nothing reacted to Sasuke. Neji's body didn't, Neji's face didn't. Nothing reacted.

Sasuke was starting to panic now as he got up a little. "Neji please wake up. Neji. Dammit Neji!" Sasuke yelled, then started coughing again. He didn't care though. He just shook Neji, trying to wake him up.

Neji now let out a soft moan, as he frowned and his muscles stiffened. He was waking up after all.

"Oh thank god." Sasuke said, as the coughing stopped. He kept shaking Neji though, not really sure if Neji would wake up if he'd stop.

Neji took a deep breath now, almost like he hadn't been breathing before, and opened his eyes. He looked at Sasuke confused. Why was Sasuke shaking him like that?

"Why did you pass out? What happened?" Sasuke asked concerned as he stopped shaking now.

"..Did I pass out?" Neji asked, confused. He didn't remember 'that' happening.

"You wouldn't wake up." Sasuke answered as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder now.

"..Oh.." Neji softly said, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Were you not feeling right?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know.." Neji said with a frown. "..How are you feeling now?"

"A little better." Sasuke said shrugging. "How are you feeling Neji? And please don't say you're fine. You're not, you passed out."

"Probably because I'm tired." Neji softly said, shrugging. "Did you take your medicines already?"

"Neji. You're not just tired. What's bothering you. Does anything hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"My entrance hurts a little, that's all." Neji said, shrugging. "The doctor told me it's infected, that's why it hurts."

"Will you tell me if you need anything Neji?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji worried.

Neji nodded.

"I will." He said. "..Don't look so worried.."

"I am worried. You don't pass out without a reason." Sasuke said.

"I don't really know why I passed out either." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well I'm gonna keep an eye on you from now on." Sasuke said.

"Get better first." Neji said.

"No. Neji I don't want you to think you should take care of me 'and' yourself." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke just let me if I want that OK.." Neji said.

"No. I want to take care of you too." Sasuke said stern.

"..You can't." Neji said. "...Though you could help me with putting on my cream."

"Why can't I?" Sasuke snapped offended and pushed himself up a little.

"Because you're hurt yourself." Neji said.

"So? You are too. And you're taking care of me." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but that's.. different." Neji said.

"It's not different." Sasuke snapped. "It's exactly the same. Why won't you just let me take care of you too?"

Neji sighed and stared at the ceiling again.

"I don't like admitting I need it OK." Neji muttered. "And I never got help, so I accepted never being helped. It's not needed, I can do it on my own." He then sat up and took the cream and put it beside him. He started pulling down his overall now.

"I never let anyone take care of me either, but now that someone can I'm not gonna be a stubborn brat about it and ignore it." Sasuke snapped and then pulled the covers over him and turned away from Neji.

"I'm not ignoring it." Neji snapped. "..Can you help me with putting the cream onto and in my entrance?"

"You are ignoring it, because you don't want it. So if you don't want me to take care of you, then go figure that cream out yourself." Sasuke snapped back.

Neji glared at him.

"Fine." He muttered, as he stripped down all of his clothing now and walked to the toilet, where he put his leg upon. Then he put some cream onto his fingers and started putting it onto the torn flesh. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid jail. Stupid birthday.

Sasuke kept quiet now as his headache was getting up and he realised Neji was the one giving him one even more then lack of drugs was. He was really done with him now. Done with Neji being distant and done with Neji not accepting his help. He would not talk to Neji ever again.

Neji now stopped with the cream. Why would he even care? Why would he take care of himself? He had no reason to, at all. He'd rot away in here anyway. Neji now tossed the cream outside of the cell, as well his other medicine. Then he walked towards his bed, not careful anymore, and laid down. Because of the way he walked, the wound had been reopened again. But he didn't care. He didn't fucking care anymore. Neji put the covers over himself now. Damn it.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then sighed. He was not about to talk to Neji, but he would not let him ruin himself like this either. He got up from bed and stumbled to the cell door. He used everything to get the medicine back and finally got them. He then put them next to Neji and pushed the toilet paper in Neji's hand. Neji had to stop the bleeding.

Neji glared at Sasuke as he just dropped the toilet paper.

"No Sasuke, it's enough." He said.

Sasuke just glared back at Neji now angry. If Neji was not gonna do it, then he would. He grabbed the toilet paper and roughly pulled the covers of off Neji.

"Sasuke fuck off." Neji snapped, pulling the covers back.

Sasuke glared at Neji for a while and then threw the toilet paper to him. "You know what!? I'm not even gonna try anymore! You're just a fucking bastard and during dinner I'm going to make sure I get another cell!" He suddenly yelled and then started coughing again, barely holding himself up by grabbing his bed.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown and then looked away. He didn't knew what was wrong with him. He was just too concerned.

"...Lay down Sasuke, stay calm." He softly said.

"N-No.." Sasuke snapped and just coughed some more. Dammit, he just had to bite through this.

Neji silently got up now and then patted Sasuke's back and pushed his finger at a certain point. He knew Sasuke would be forced to stop coughing then.

And Sasuke did, as he breathed in deep after. He then pushed Neji's hand away quickly. "Go away." He snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke, and then walked back towards his bed. Damn it, he screwed up so bad.

"...Sorry." He softly said.

"Sure you are." Sasuke snapped and sat down on his bed. "I really, really like you Neji and all you're doing is screw it up. I don't feel like doing it anymore."

"..I just don't want you to help me because you're in so much pain." Neji softly said.

"Well so are you and you're not even letting me help you with that. So either you don't trust me or you just don't like me and both of them suck." Sasuke snapped.

"It's none if them, I just feel like I don't deserve it to be taken care of." Neji snapped back. "And perhaps I'm hurt, but you are hurt even more. You fucking got beaten up."

"You got raped." Sasuke snapped angrily. "But fine, if you think that way, then I'll ask if I can be put in a different cell. It was stupid of me to fall in love with you anyway."

Neji stared at Sasuke, hurt. Before he'd show too much emotion, he quickly turned around and breathed in deeply. Did he really screw up that badly?

Sasuke was silent for a while and then laid down on his bed again. "You just proved my point." He snapped. If Neji had had the same feelings for him as Sasuke did for Neji, then he would have tried to at least keep him here. So Neji was just a fake too. Like everyone else.

Neji started shaking now. It was just too much. Far too much. At this moment, the bell rang for dinner and Neji immediately got up and walked out of the cell, as fast as his tired body could carry him. He knew that if he was going to stay any longer, he'd break down.

Sasuke groaned as he got up and dragged himself from the cell too. He felt worse then ever, and not from the immense pain his body was creating. He just felt like a piece of shit because Neji had just walked out on him. So that was it for them. Sasuke would change cells and they would never talk again. And it hurt Sasuke.

When Sasuke went to stand in line, someone tapped his shoulder. When Sasuke turned around, Kiba stood there, grinning.

"Oy, why the long face?" He asked, while he dragged Shikamaru in line as well.

"I got in a fight with Neji." Sasuke said and turned away again. He didn't like people seeing him vulnerable.

"That sucks." Kiba said. "What was that about, or don't you want to talk about it?"

"I'm going to change cells." Sasuke said. It was all he would tell the two.

"..Is it that bad?" Kiba asked, surprised. "Neji must've made you really angry.. Where is he anyway?" Kiba asked, looking around. He didn't see Neji anywhere, not in line, not at one of the tables.. where was he?

"I don't know. I don't care either." Sasuke snapped. He took his dinner and then just walked away from the other two.

"Wow, he's pissed." Shikamaru stated.

"Indeed." Kiba said with an eyebrow pulled up. "But seriously, I'm starting to get concerned. Where is Neji? And I'm wondering where their fight was about.."

"Me too. I guess we should try to find Neji. Maybe he passed out somewhere along the way. Let's sneak out." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded.

"Good plan." He said, but then made a face. "...How, exactly?"

"We're just gonna walk out and say we think there is someone missing. The guards will ask us to show the place then and we can go look." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright." He said. "...Perhaps it's clever to ask Sasuke to come with us?"

"I think he wouldn't want to. Maybe Neji's fine, that wouldn't do. Let's just try it with the two of us." Shikamaru asked and dragged Kiba out of line to a guard.

Kiba nodded.

"Hey." He said as they reached the guard. "A friend of ours is missing, and we think that he might have passed out somewhere in the hallway. Can you take us there?"

"And why would I?" The guard snapped. "Get back in line and eat your dinner."

Shikamaru looked at the guy and sighed. "Well, we figured you wouldn't like it if their was all this drama over a guy who is probably passed out somewhere in the hallways and is vulnerable to everyone. It means more people have probably skipped dinner to have him." He said.

"Indeed." Kiba said. "There is a chance that lots of prisoners stayed there, to take him. He's one of the pretty ones you see. Don't you think it's quiet in here? I think we're missing a few people."

The guard groaned now. "Fine. Then show me the way." He snapped and walked to the exit.

Kiba nodded and he and Shikamaru walked towards the halls, in the direction of the cells.

"He should be somewhere in here." He said.

The three of them walked for a while until they saw a group of people standing in a circle. The guard grabbed his gun. "You all get out of here! It is dinnertime!" He yelled.

A few people got up now and looked at the guard, groaning in annoyance. All of them looked at the guard now. Kiba felt something twitch in his stomach when he saw someone laying onto the ground.

"Shit, is that Neji?" He asked Shikamaru.

"I think it is. I hope he's OK." Shikamaru answered. The guard looked at them and then pointed his gun. "Go on! Fuck off or you'll get punished!" He yelled furious.

The prisoners growled and some seemed to be putting their clothes up, and then they walked away, towards the dinner room. They looked angry. Kiba now saw that it was indeed Neji, laying there on the ground. He was unconscious, and his overall was far open, he could see from a distance. Kiba frowned as he started to walk faster, as the guard already was with Neji now.

Shikamaru followed Kiba too and frowned at what he was seeing. The guard was pulling up the overall and closed it. Neji was looking horrible. "This' the guy?" The guard asked Kiba and Shikamaru.

Kiba nodded.

"Yes he is." He said. "Did they hurt him?" He asked the guard, worried. "He doesn't look so good.."

"I don't know. We're taking him to a doctor. This is not my job." The guard said and swung Neji over his shoulder then started walking. Shikamaru followed. "Damn.. I hope we were in time." He said.

"Me too." Kiba said, as he followed the guard as well. "...Shouldn't you carry him in your arms?" He asked the guard. "I don't think this is good for him."

Shikamaru elbowed Kiba, knowing they should let the guard do whatever he liked.

"Shut your mouth kid, I could leave him here too." The guard snapped.

Kiba was silent now, as they entered the room where everyone was eating. Lots of them were staring now.

Including Sasuke. He spotted Neji and then practically jumped up and stumbled after Kiba and Shikamaru. He caught up with them and even though it hurt, kept walking. "What happened to him?" He asked worried.

"We don't know, we found him, almost naked, with some guys standing around him." Kiba said, looking worried as well. "He was unconscious, in the hallway."

"..Why was he unconscious? Where is he taking Neji?" Sasuke asked. They were walking to the medicine room now.

"We are going to the doctors." Kiba said. "And we don't know, that's why we're going to the doctors. But he looks ill.. very ill."

Sasuke kept quiet now as he followed the guard and then they reached the medicine room. The guard put Neji on a bed. "He needs help." He told a doctor and then walked away.

"He has been raped this morning and now he passed out." Kiba explained to the doctor that came walking towards them. "But something else is off."

"Can you please get a doctor with short brown hair and a small beard?" Sasuke asked, worried that this guy would be like the others had been with him. Neji had been OK after he was alone with the other doctor.

"Why, if I may ask?" The doctor said, as he started opening Neji's overall. "We're all the same you know."

Kiba looked at Sasuke with a frown. Why did Sasuke want an other doctor?

"No you're not." Sasuke snapped. "Just get me the other doctor, he treated Neji before." Sasuke said and managed to stand next to Neji's bed.

The doctor shrugged and then walked away, to get the other doctor.

"Why didn't you want this one?" Kiba asked Sasuke, still frowning.

"..I just don't want that OK." Sasuke snapped as he looked at Neji worried. Why hadn't he just told him he wasn't feeling well?

"Oh dear." A voice suddenly said and there the doctor was standing, the one with the small beard and short brown hair. "He's back again?" He walked towards Neji and looked concerned.

"He passed out. We don't know what's wrong with him." Sasuke said, relieved the right doctor had come.

The doctor nodded and then started undressing Neji, until he was naked. He then turned him around.

"Could anyone hold his behind up?" The doctor asked. "I have to use both hands." He put on some plastic gloves now.

Sasuke nodded and then managed to hold up Neji's behind. It was weird, having to touch Neji like that. It looked weird too. Neji didn't need to know this had happened. He would keep that to himself.

"Thank you." The doctor said as he spread the cheeks of Neji's butt and inspected his entrance. He made a little wincing sound. "Shit, it's infected. And not a little. His skin is even torn up more then before. Has he been acting strange after the rape? And not in being sad and depressed or having pain, but mood swings?" He got some sterile rag and started to clean Neji's entrance.

"..I guess so. He's been angry with me and stuff." Sasuke said and frowned. Was that why Neji was acting the way he had? From an infection?

"He's probably very ill." The doctor said. "That's why he got those mood-swings. You'd better try to ignore them. Are you his cellmate?"

"Err.. yeah." Sasuke said. This was awkward. He had even threatened to leave the cell...was about to. And now it was just all because Neji was ill?

"I'll give you something, it won't be nice to do, but I have to give you some chloroform." The doctor said as he finished cleaning Neji's entrance and put the same cream as before onto it. "He can do strange things and in the worst case, hurting himself or an other. Then you have to chloroform him. It's the best, because else he's going to get tear again. He has to lay down the whole day. I'll discuss it with the guards, so that they bring him food every time."

Sasuke nodded. "What happens when I'm off to eat and he starts acting like that?" Sasuke asked. This was the worst timing Neji had. Sasuke was already feeling like crap and he had to take care of Neji now.

"Hmm.. I can perhaps let you stay in your cell as well, if you want that." The doctor said. "But you don't feel very well yourself either, do you? Can you even handle it to take care of him? Else I'll have to.. well.. leave him here and ask the other's to take care of him when I'm busy."

"No!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, then composed himself again. "No, I'll do it. I'm fine." He said as he helped the doctor with getting Neji's overall back on. "And I would appreciate it if I could stay in my cell too." He added.

"Alright." The doctor said. "Make sure that he puts this on his entrance in the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening. Let him lay on his stomach and wait until it has disappeared." He gave Sasuke some cream now.

Sasuke accepted the cream and nodded. "OK. Can I have the chloroform then?" He asked. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. The stares of the other doctors were practically unbearable.

The doctor nodded as he rummaged into a small box and then got a cloth out and a little bottle, filled with chloroform. He handed them to Sasuke.

"Here you are." The doctor said. "And tell me boy, did the other doctors treat you well?"

"..They were fine." Sasuke snapped. "Can I go now?" He asked as he took the bottle and cloth.

"Sure." The doctor said. "Success."

Kiba carefully lifted Neji up now, since Sasuke had his hands full. He was a bit worried. Would Neji even wake up?

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then turned around and walked, or rather stumbled, away. Shikamaru sighed and thanked the doctor before following.

"..Now this sucks." Kiba said as they entered the dining room again. The bell hadn't rang yet.

"Just keep walking." Shikamaru told Kiba and they walked to the guard that had helped them before. People were staring at them and made rude comments, but all three had ignored them.

"You need to open the cell." Sasuke snapped to the guard.

"Now I sure as hell won't open the cell for you, get back into the room and eat." The guard said, glaring at Sasuke. "Loudmouth."

Kiba groaned.

"Nice Sasuke." He said.

"He needs to get to his cell." Sasuke said, trying to be polite this time. Shikamaru just pushed Sasuke aside.

"Look, we can't eat anyway and all we would be doing here was get people's attention and you know that that won't work out nicely. So can you please open up the door for us?" He asked.

"..Well only this time." The guard said with a growl and walked into the hall.

Sasuke sighed and thanked Shikamaru. They then followed the guard silently. Sasuke was sure that by the time they reached the cell, the bell would ring, but they just had to get there now.

"Where is your cell?" Kiba asked. "Not that he's heavy or something, I'm just wondering."

"Almost there." Sasuke said. A minute later they reached the cell and the guard opened it. Sasuke helped Kiba lay Neji down on the bed.

"Well.. I guess we're going back to eat now." Kiba said. "We'll see you soon." He nodded to Sasuke, as the guard let him and Shikamaru out now.

"Yeah.. Thanks for the help." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed.

"You're welcome." Kiba said, and then he and Shikamaru walked away, after the guard had locked the door again.

Sasuke turned to Neji now and took a deep breath. Taking care of himself would come later. Maybe he'd just take a few more pills then he was supposed to and he could handle this. As long as Neji would be fine.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later, Neji was slowly starting to wake up. He was coming from very, very far. The darkness was suppressing him, he felt like he had to swim through a mass of mud, or something strong, to come up again. He finally reached it and took a deep breath, like he had been choked. His eyes opened a bit more slowly now. What the hell had happened? He felt sore, very, very sore.

Sasuke didn't notice Neji waking up. He was stroking with his hand through Neji's hair. Somewhere along the way he had placed Neji's head onto his lap. He just felt like it.

Neji now felt the he was laying on something soft.. something warm. He felt very warm himself as well. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft moan. He then saw Sasuke's face above him.

Sasuke then quickly looked down and stared into Neji's eyes. He then smiled a little. "You're awake." He softly said.

Neji nodded now, as he frowned.

"..I thought.. you were going to leave me.." Neji softly said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I was going to change cells. But the doctor said you were acting so snappy because of an infection." Sasuke said.

"...I did?" Neji asked, still frowning.

"Yes. That's what he said. So I stayed." Sasuke answered.

"Thanks.." Neji said, smiling slightly at Sasuke. He then winced. "..D-damn, did I get fucked again or something?"

"...Not that I know of." Sasuke said. "You have to lay still until your.. behind is fully healed."

"...Why?" Neji asked.

"Because it's infected." Sasuke said. "And the doctor said you could flip out because of it too. So you just have to lay still."

"..On my back?" Neji asked, confused.

"On your stomach." Sasuke answered.

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"The doctor would make sure we got our food here." Sasuke said. "He first wanted to keep you there so I could get some rest, but I told him no."

"Why not then?" Neji asked, still looking at Sasuke.

"I don't want you with those bastards." Sasuke answered.

"...What could they possibly do?" Neji asked.

"A lot." Sasuke answered and then stared at the door. "Do you need something?" He then asked.

"...I want to lay down onto my stomach." Neji softly said. "...And there's something else I want.."

Sasuke nodded and helped Neji lay on his stomach. He got out of bed himself, tired, but not willing to show that to Neji. "What then?" He asked.

"..I want a kiss." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, somewhat lovingly.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then sighed. "..I'm sorry, I can't." He said. He was just too tired. Too tired to give Neji a decent kiss.

"Why not?" Neji asked on a whiny tone.

"..I just can't. I don't wanna bother you with minor problems." Sasuke said.

"What problems?" Neji asked, as he sat up and then just pulled Sasuke on top of him. "..Come on.."

Sasuke pushed himself off Neji now. "No Neji. You have to lay still." Sasuke said and sighed in annoyance.

"I will after you give me what I want." Neji said, a bit less nice then before, He pulled Sasuke on top of him again and then put his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Come on. I'm far too hot to ignore."

Sasuke quickly pushed Neji's legs back. He couldn't use those yet. "Neji don't. Once you get better I'll do whatever you want, but not now." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Why not?" Neji asked as he just pushed Sasuke onto his bed and sat on top of him. It was like he didn't notice the damage he made in his entrance now. Like he didn't notice the pain. "Come on, you want it too."

"No I don't Neji! Jeez." Sasuke snapped and pushed Neji off of him and got off the bed. Damn. He didn't wanna yell at Neji like this, but he had to.

But Neji just stood now.

"Aw, don't be so mean." He said. He didn't realise that he was almost doing the worst thing that he could do to himself now. Standing up and.. walking. He walked towards Sasuke now.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a while and then grabbed the bottle of chloroform and the cloth and put some on it. He then pushed Neji back onto the bed and the cloth over Neji's mouth. He really hated doing this. Blamed himself for doing something Neji didn't want. But it was for Neji's own good.

Neji let out a moan of protest now, as he started struggling against Sasuke, glaring at him. He was forced to breath in through the cloth, and his struggling got weaker by the second.

After a while, Sasuke finally removed the cloth, hoping Neji would not pass out, but somewhere hoping he did too. He needed rest. He needed pills. He needed anything to stay awake and feel better.

Neji laid there now, unable to move, between sleep and awareness. His eyes were half lidded and he looked at Sasuke.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said. He then got up and dropped himself on the bed. Luckily Neji couldn't see he was just taking pill after pill. Medicines were drugs too. He should be fine. Feeling better soon.

And Neji didn't notice indeed, since he passed out a few seconds after Sasuke had dropped himself on his bed.

* * *

"..Sasuke?" Neji asked, the next morning. He'd slowly woken up and found Sasuke, staring out of the cell. He himself was laying in his bed, on his stomach.

Sasuke didn't look at Neji now as he just kept staring. "..Did you sleep well?" He softly asked, showing no emotion at all.

"Yeah.. what's wrong with you?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered as he took a deep breath and then focused on the outside of their cell again.

"..Sasuke.." Neji softly said, looking concerned.

"..I'm fine." Sasuke said, knowing Neji was gonna say he wasn't anyway. As long as he just did nothing to trigger Neji's moodswings he would get through this without getting tired or hurt.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, stared. He didn't knew what to believe now.

"They brought breakfast this morning. Do you want it?" Sasuke asked, still being as emotionless as before.

Neji nodded.

"Gladly.." He said.

Sasuke turned around now and grabbed the tray of food and put it in front of Neji.

"I hope you'll be able to eat it like this." Sasuke said and then turned to the celldoor again.

"Thanks.." Neji said and frowned at Sasuke. "..Sasuke seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "I already told you I'm fine. Just eat your breakfast."

Neji frowned at Sasuke but then started to eat his breakfast. He felt like he wasn't able to get off the bed, like his whole body was tied onto it. He couldn't go to Sasuke now.

Sasuke kept silent for a while until Neji was almost fully done with his breakfast. "..Is it good?" He then asked, somehow not being able to not talk to Neji.

Neji nodded.

"It is." He said.

"Good..." Sasuke said and then just didn't know what to say anymore. He kept quiet again, hoping Neji would do the same.

"...Are you OK?" Neji asked.

"I told you I'm fine Neji." Sasuke now snapped. Dammit, couldn't he just drop that?

"I'm sorry, but you just don't look OK." Neji said, frowning.

"I don't care, I'm fine. Just eat your frigging breakfast." Sasuke snapped. He was getting so cranky of everything.

"I'm done already." Neji said with a frown. "..Is it because of the drugs?"

Sasuke was silent now before answering. "What drugs?" He then asked carefully. Did Neji know?

"Well, that you miss them, that you're kicking off now." Neji said.

"Well doh, I'm having a fucking headache because of it." Sasuke snapped. "But I'm fine."

"..Ok." Neji said and was silent now.

"You have to put cream on your behind now." Sasuke said, not as nice as what he had liked it to be.

"I'll do that later." Neji muttered. "I don't feel like getting up."

"You have to do that now. I could do it for you. But you have to do it now." Sasuke said stern.

"..Then you do it?" Neji asked.

"..Sure." Sasuke answered and took a deep breath. He then pulled away the sheets and grabbed the cream. Sasuke had kept Neji stripped to his underwear, so it was all a little easier.

"Thanks.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke didn't answer and then pulled Neji's boxer down and started applying the cream on and into Neji's entrance. It was awkward, but it was so Neji could get better. And that really was all that mattered.

Neji bit his lip as he gripped his pillow. It still stung a little.

Once Sasuke was done he put the cream away again and pulled Neji's boxer up. He then put the sheets over Neji again and sat down on his own bed again.

"Thank you." Neji said. "..Why won't you come sit with me?"

"Too tired." Sasuke simply said and laid down on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He would only sleep when Neji would. But he just felt so tired of everything.

Neji was silent now. At that moment, a guard arrived at the celldoor.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked. "You have a visitor."

Sasuke got up and looked at the guard a little dumbfounded. "Who?" He asked surprised.

"Dunno, but he looked a bit like you." The guard said. "Long guy, black hair in a ponytail. Hot guy." He smirked now, as he got some handcuffs out of his pockets.

"Don't say that about my brother." Sasuke snapped as he got up and walked to the door. Thank god Itachi was here. He needed that.

"Oh don't be so irritated, everyone in here thinks he's hot." The guard said with a grin, as he opened the cell now and walked in, cuffing Sasuke's hands together.

Neji looked at them, a little jealous. He wished someone once came to see him.

"I'll be back soon Neji. Don't move OK." Sasuke said and then let the guard walk him out.

Neji looked at him and nodded. He wouldn't move indeed. It was far too painful.

* * *

Sasuke in the mean time, was led to the place he had been before, where he had to talk to Itachi with telephones and was behind glass. The guard opened the door and Sasuke happily got inside. He just had to talk to Itachi.

The guard closed the door after removing the handcuffs and locked it. Itachi already had the phone in his hand, and he smiled at Sasuke. It was clear that Itachi was happy to see him.

Sasuke sat down on his chair and grabbed the phone. "Hey." He said, eager to talk to Itachi and smiled a little.

"Hey." Itachi said. "How are you?"

"Err...Not so good. But a lot better now that you're here." Sasuke said.

"Why not so good?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"..My cellmates been...just acting weird.. I don't know.. I really don't know anymore...It just sucks in here." Sasuke answered.

"I can understand that." Itachi said, nodding. "But what's wrong with your cellmate then?"

"..He got raped.." Sasuke softly said. "And it all got infected and he's having mood swing and how the fuck am I supposed to deal with that?" Sasuke said almost desperate.

Itachi frowned.

"That's heavy." Itachi said. "I guess you should just give him everything he wants and treat him really good and well. If you want that of course. Since I can see something's wrong with you as well."

"..I want to take care of him, I'm just so tired.." Sasuke said.

"How come?" Itachi asked. "The drugs?"

"..That too...And I got beaten up...And I got molested...I hate this.." Sasuke said and dropped his face in his free hand.

"You what?" Itachi asked, shocked. "What happened to you? Why were you beaten up? And molested?"

"..I got beaten up because I said something back to these guys.. that was right before they raped Neji...And later that day Neji forced me to go to these doctors...and they're just not reliable.." Sasuke softly said, obviously having a hard time talking about it.

"..What did they do?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"..I don't know...They just...They examined more then they should've.." Sasuke said, almost whispering.

"..Did they hurt you?" Itachi asked, looking very worried. But angry as well. How dare those filthy bastards touch his brother?

"..They didn't hurt me...They just did things that...that I didn't want.." Sasuke said.

"What did they do then?" Itachi asked. "Shit, I wished I could hold you now."

Sasuke gave Itachi an awkward smile. Only hearing it felt good. "..I was naked...I don't know...they just put their fingers where they didn't belong.. and hands...I don't know.." Sasuke softly said.

"..You should report that Sasuke.." Itachi said, frowning. "They can't make this. Are all those guys in here like that? Since I heard of doctors and guards who sexually misused prisoners.. doctors who want their customers to pay them.."

"..I don't know... I guess it's normal here.. There's nothing really I can do.. I just want them to leave me alone." Sasuke said.

"I can get that." Itachi said. "..Damn, Sasuke.."

"..And I'm just far too tired and hurt to take care of Neji.. But I don't want him to get stuck with those doctors.." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke, you have to take care of yourself first." Itachi said. "Do you really think they can hurt him more then what happened to him now? They won't rape him or something, they know that he perhaps won't survive that.."

"..I don't want it. I don't want him to go through that." Sasuke said.

"But you need to get better yourself first." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke stern. "I mean come on, if you can't take care of Neji, it'll be even worse for him. He can better stay with the doctors then and then you can visit him once in a while."

"I don't want it ok." Sasuke said. He looked at Itachi now. "..I don't want it.." He then softly said again.

"But you don't want to take care of him either." Itachi said, frowning again.

"I do.. it's just so hard...Itachi.. promise me you won't be mad." Sasuke said now.

"At what?" Itachi asked. "I can't promise you that Sasuke, you know that."

"OK well...I got medicine...I'm kind off.. using them." Sasuke softly said, knowing Itachi would get angry anyway. But he just had to get it out of his system.

"...As long as you just don't use too much." Itachi said. "And you won't be able to become addicted to them anyway. They will notice."

"..I guess I overdid it yesterday.." Sasuke said. "I had to take one...I took seven.." Sasuke carefully said.

"...Sasuke, you really have to stop with that." Itachi said, staying calm.

"..I can't.. I just need it when things go wrong.. I can't stop." Sasuke said, feeling stupid and guilty.

Itachi was silent now, as he looked away.

"..I'm sorry...I really wanna quit really do. I just can't handle it in here.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said.

"..I thought you could find comfort in that Neji guy." Itachi muttered.

"..I did.. but not anymore.. He's distant and weird now...And all he can do is lay in bed.." Sasuke softly said, feeling more guilty then ever.

"So you're just going to abandon him now?" Itachi asked.

"No. I never said that. It's just hard. And I don't want to abandon him, that's exactly why I took them. Because else I'll be too tired to help him." Sasuke answered.

"It will only be bad for you in the end Sasuke." Itachi said.

"..When Neji gets better I'll let him take care of me.. But I have to take care of him first." Sasuke said.

"I fear that it might be too late then." Itachi said. At that moment, the guard entered again.

"Time's over." He said.

"I miss you." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi, ignoring the guard. He wished he would just get the chance to get out of this prison and go back to Itachi. But he knew far too well he couldn't.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but then the contact was broken. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, sadly, and then stood from the chair he was sitting upon. The guard pulled Sasuke up now and cuffed his hands together.

"Come on boy." He said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi too and then smiled a little. He mouthed a 'bye' to him and then got led back to his cell.

* * *

**A/N: Argh! People come on! **

**1. It's fanfiction, so it's not real, this all doesn't happen in real life!**

**2. If you want us to update really slow, 'then' we can delete all the grammatical errors and write a perfect story for you!**

**3. Don't like it? Don't read it! We're seriously thinking of dropping the stories right now due to lack of reviews and overload of flames. From now on, only people with a fanfiction can react. We hope to get some serious readers by it. **

**

* * *

  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

After a good talk with the doctor, Neji returned to his cell. He had been ill for a month, and now he officially had been declared better. The guard who was with him opened the cell now and pushed Neji back in, and closed it again, after having removed his handcuffs. Neji glared at him and then walked to Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "I'm better."

"Really? That's good." Sasuke said and smiled a little. He knew he looked like crap. Tired and messy. And he was. He had taken care of Neji for an entire month while feeling bad himself. He had taken pills, even Neji's, anything to feel better. And now it was finally over. He just hoped he could leave the pills aside.

"Are you OK?" Neji asked, sitting down next to Sasuke. He looked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're better. Has it stopped hurting?" Sasuke asked, hoping Neji would allow him to change the subject.

"It has." Neji said, nodding.

"Good." Sasuke said. At that moment a guard suddenly stood in front of the cell.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said. "Visitor."

Neji frowned, looking at the guard.

"..Who is it?" He asked. "..I think you made a mistake."

"A girl who's name is also Hyuuga. It's for you. Now come here." The guard said strict and grabbed some handcuffs.

Neji frowned as he stood, walking towards the guard. Who would be here? Hinata..? Hanabi perhaps? Or someone else?

The guard now opened the cell and then turned Neji around, cuffing him up. He then took Neji away, to the meeting point.

Neji walked with the guard until they arrived at the phones now, and Neji saw his cousin Hanabi sitting there. He was very surprised to see her here. He felt nervous all of a sudden, as his handcuffs were being released and he was told to sit at the chair and take the phone. He walked towards the phone and sat down, taking the phone in his hands. Meanwhile the door closed.

Hanabi just looked at Neji for a while. She looked confused but still calm. She stared at him like that for a while and then finally picked up the phone. She didn't say anything though.

Neji swallowed as he brought the phone to his ear and mouth as well.

"..Hey." He said, afraid to say something wrong. He barely dared to look her in the eyes. But he still did it.

Hanabi was silent for a little longer, just looking at Neji. She obviously blamed him, you could see it in her eyes. But there was something more. Hanabi then took a deep breath.

"Why?" She asked.

"..I.." Neji started, not knowing how to start. He swallowed. "..It doesn't matter.." He didn't knew if Hanabi would believe him if he told her the real reason. And perhaps she was too young to know.

"It does matter. I have a right to know Neji. I have a right to know why you...why you killed him. You did it because you hated him, or because you wanted more freedom. Or maybe you did it because you simply wanted to do it. I have a right to know." Hanabi said, sounding angry and sad at the same time. She kept looking Neji straight in the eye.

"...I did it because I.. Hanabi I can't tell you." Neji said, frowning. "I don't want you to change your thoughts about this. You don't deserve that."

"I want to know!" Hanabi suddenly yelled. "I don't want to believe you did it just because you wanted it.. I want to know.."

Neji closed his eyes now.

"...I did it because else he'd kill me." Neji muttered.

Hanabi was silent now as she looked at Neji half in disbelief and half in confusion. "..W-what do you mean?" She softly asked.

"..I've always hid it for you, and Hiashi did that as well." Neji said. "..Things were going very bad with his company, so he.. well.. let his frustration out on me.. He did that for years. And it went worse every time. And the last time, the day before I killed him, he almost killed me.. I knew I wasn't going to make it if he did it again."

Hanabi was silent again as she looked at Neji. She didn't know what to say. Or what to believe. She had always known her father hit Neji. But not that it could be this bad.

"..So he abused you?" She asked.

Neji nodded.

"..I never wanted you to know because I didn't want you to change your opinion about your father." Neji said.

"..He's still my father.. He'll always be...I just wanted to know.. Because you are still my nephew too...And you meant.. or mean a lot to me." Hanabi said.

"..Thanks." Neji said, but then looked away. "You shouldn't though."

"I should...If what you're saying is true...And I'm pretty sure it is, then you had every right to I guess.. It's not good what you did...and I still hate the fact that it had to be dad...But I guess somewhere you were innocent.." Hanabi said.

"I have been a very difficult kid, so I guess that was a reason for him to start with it too." Neji said. "I'm not innocent. I'm a murderer." He looked at Hanabi now. "And I'm really sorry for what I did. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'm really sorry."

Hanabi suddenly smiled at him now. "Apology accepted. You might think this is weird, but I had more of a bond with you anyway...I just didn't wanna see you before.. But I just wanted to know. And I guess I wanted to talk to you again." Hanabi said.

Neji nodded now.

"..I can't believe you still want to talk to me." Neji said.

"You were like a brother to me Neji...I couldn't just let you go.." Hanabi said.

Neji smiled now, but it was a sad smile.

"You are my sweetest little sister." He said. "I miss you and Hinata.."

Hanabi smiled now at that comment. "Hinata didn't wanna see you...but she misses you too. The old you.. well...to her the old you." Hanabi said.

Neji nodded.

"I understand." He said. "..Perhaps it's best to not tell her. She loved her father a lot."

"I know. But I don't want her to see you like that. I'll just ask her." Hanabi said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Thank you. I love you." He smiled at her. Damn, he was getting emotional. He even felt tears enter his eyes. Damn it. He just missed everyone so much and he hated what he had done to them. He quickly blinked his tears away.

"I love you too." Hanabi said and smiled at Neji. "Are you ok in here? Are you doing well?" She asked.

"It's OK." Neji lied, nodding again. "I'm fine." He felt a lot better after hearing that Hanabi loved him. It really cheered him up.

"You sure you're OK? Have you maybe made friends? Someone to protect you?" Hanabi asked a little worried.  
"I made a few friends." Neji said. "And yeah, I'm fine." Damn, he really was bad at lying. "There were just a few stupid situations, but well, it's jail."

"I get it. Neji, is it OK if I come by every week or so?" Hanabi asked.

"That would be great." Neji said with a happy smile. "But wouldn't that be too tiring? I mean, coming here every week for fourteen years.."

Hanabi looked at Neji in shock. "...Fourteen years?" She asked.

"Didn't you know?" Neji asked, looking surprised.

"No.. They just said you were in jail...And well, I thought that would be ok. But fourteen years is far too long for you." Hanabi said.

"Normally you get even more." Neji said. "When you murder someone I mean. They wanted to give me more, but when I told them why I did it and after they'd researched me, they gave me fourteen years."

"I want it to be less. I want you out sooner." Hanabi said.

"I don't think that's possible." Neji said. "..I'll be fine Hanabi."

"No you won't. I know you won't. I'll try to get you out Neji and you know no matter what you say I'm gonna try anyway." Hanabi said stubborn.

"I know, you're very stubborn." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Thank you." Hanabi said and laughed a little. "Don't worry. Just stay with those friends. Then you'll be fine."

Neji nodded while his smile faded. He knew he wouldn't be fine. He could be hurt again. That rape had been so quick, so easy for those guys.. He wouldn't be fine before he got out of here.

"Something happened to you...right?" Hanabi said, knowing Neji was faking a smile. That something was wrong.

Neji looked at her.

"I'm fine." Neji said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. What happened?" Hanabi asked.

Neji sighed.

"You really want to know, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Hanabi simply replied and looked at him determined.

Neji was silent for some seconds now.

"...My cellmate got beaten up and I told them to stop and well.." Neji muttered. "One of them ended up... well.. having sex with me."

Hanabi looked at Neji sympathetically and shocked now. "..Unwillingly.. right? Oh Neji I'm so sorry for you.. Are you OK? Can't you report that somewhere?" She said.

"I'm fine now." Neji said. "It got infected and I've been ill for a month, but now I'm fine again. I already reported it but they don't do anything with it."

"That's ridiculous.. But I don't know what to do about it either Neji.. I'm so sorry.." Hanabi said.

"Don't be." Neji said. "It doesn't matter, things like that happen in here."

"..I guess." Hanabi said and at that moment, the door opened behind Neji and the guard came walking in.

"It's time, I have to hang up." He said. Hanabi looked at the guard, then back at Neji again.

"I love you and I'll see you next week." She said.

"Alright, I love you too." Neji said, smiling. "Bye." The contact was broken now and Neji hung up the phone.

Hanabi hung up the phone too and looked at how Neji was being handcuffed and pushed away. It was hard to see, but it was what jail was like. Neji was being taken away now.

* * *

Some time later, Neji was being put in his cell again. After the guard walked away, Neji walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey." He said and then frowned. Sasuke looked bad. Really bad.

Sasuke was laying in his bed now, covers up high. He looked at Neji with red eyes now. After Neji had left he had just dropped into bed and crushed. He swallowed before talking.

"How did it go?" He asked, almost whispering.

"Sasuke what happened?" Neji asked, very concerned, as he saw this. "Damn Sasuke, I knew something was wrong with you. I'm going to get you a doctor." He walked towards the door of the cell now. "Someone come here, at cell 432! My cellmate is ill!" He hoped that a guard would hear him. He wouldn't be very happy, but at least Sasuke would be helped that way.

"..No.. I don't want a doctor.." Sasuke softly said. "..Come back.. I don't w-want a doctor." He coughed a little now and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sasuke shut up, you are fucking ill." Neji snapped, angry. How did Sasuke dare to hide this from him? "Hello! Someone there?!"

"..No d-doctor.. Neji please.." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up a little, hoping he could reach Neji to pull him back. He didn't have the power to stretch though.

"Sasuke you need a doctor." Neji said with a frown. "Why don't you want a doctor?"

"..They do things.." Sasuke softly said and then just let himself fall back into bed.

"..I'll stay with you, OK?" Neji said. "I won't let them hurt you."

"..Don't get them.. Just stay here.." Sasuke softly said.

"Sasuke you need help." Neji said. "I'll take care of it that you get the same doctor as I had."

"..I don't want to get out of bed.." Sasuke said. Why wasn't Neji walking back to him. Neji should take care of him now. Return the favour or whatever. It was what he was supposed to do.

Neji frowned.

"..Then he'll come here." Neji said as he walked back to Sasuke and sat down onto the side of Sasuke's bed, looking concerned. He stroke some hair out of Sasuke's face. "..I'm worried."

Sasuke smiled a little at Neji now. It felt good to hear someone say that. "..Thank you.." He said and closed his eyes for a while.

"..Can I please call a doctor?" Neji asked. "I'll stay near."

"..You can call one.. I just don't wanna go there.. I don't want them to be with me alone.." Sasuke softly answered.

"..I'll make sure they'll come to the cell and I'll stay near." Neji said. "..But it annoys me a little bit that those guards didn't react." He stood now. "I'll try something else." He walked towards the celldoor again now. "Hey, he can be dying you know!" He yelled all of a sudden. "Then it's your fault for not coming here, you lousy guards!" This definitely would work.

And it did, as immediately a guard came rushing to their cell. "Who's dying? And why are you yelling?" He snapped at Neji.

Sasuke coughed a little again and listened to what Neji was doing.

"I said he can be dying, that's why I'm yelling." Neji snapped to the guard. "He's fucking ill, I called two times already, but no one reacted. Can you perhaps get a doctor with short brown hair and a beard? He'll know what to do."

"And why that one? He has to go to the medicine room himself." The guard snapped back and hit the celldoor to get Neji out of the way.

Neji took a step back now.

"He can't get up." Neji said. "And that one because he probably knows what to do with him. The rest has intentions that can only make things worse."

"I'll see what I can do, but next time I won't be this nice. You'd better keep your mouth shut." The guard snapped and then walked away.

Neji glared at him, but was somehow relieved. He then walked towards Sasuke again and sat down next to him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"You.." Sasuke softly said. He never knew he could feel like this. That he needed someone so badly. He never felt like that before.

Neji frowned, but got a soft look in his eyes.

"Then what do you want from me?" He asked. He'd give anything to Sasuke to make him feel alright.

"Just.. be here.. Be nice.." Sasuke answered as he closed his eyes again. He was feeling like crap, but somehow having Neji near made him feel so much better.

Neji looked at Sasuke worried and then leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's left eye-lid, and then on his right.

"I'll be here for you." Neji softly said.

Sasuke smiled now. "..Thank you.." He softly said. That was all he needed to hear for now.

At that moment the celldoor opened and the doctor that had treated Neji walked inside.

"Ah, you two again. What is it this time?" He asked and looked at Neji patiently.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you again, but Sasuke is very ill." Neji said, as he stood. "I didn't want to let another doctor come, since I think the other doctors did something to Sasuke."

"I thought so too. So what is wrong then?" The doctor asked as he walked closer and looked at Sasuke. "Well he doesn't look so good indeed."

"He has been taking care of me the whole time last month and didn't think of himself." Neji softly said. "..I think he took too many painkillers."

"I think so too." The doctor said and opened Sasuke's eyes and shined in them with a light.

"He practically overdosed, just to the point that he got this ill." He said. "Was he on drugs when he got here?" The doctor asked.

Neji nodded.

"He's in here for drug dealing." Neji said.

"I see. So addicted. I'm sorry but I have to take his painkillers away then. It'll only make him more sick. I can't do a lot about this. Make him drink a lot and make sure he at least holds one meal in a day. Other then that he just has to rest." The doctor said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Are there things that could make him feel better? Can I do something for him?"

"Just be nice to him. Maybe rub his stomach once in a while. It sounds like nothing, but the warmth of your hand can help." The doctor said.

Neji nodded.

"I can massage as well." Neji said.

"That would be great. If there is anything going wrong, just ask for me. I'll let the guards know you two have to get your food here for a little longer." The doctor said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright. thank you." Neji said, smiling. "Thank you so much. Can I do something back for you? You helped me out so many times."

"Not necessary. Just take care of him, I can't afford to lose people here. Good luck." The doctor said and got up. The guard let him out now.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said. "Bye." He then sat down next to Sasuke again.

"..Thank you for that.." Sasuke said. He had just quietly listened to everything. The doctors here just made him choke up. Even that one.

"You're welcome." Neji said, as he let his hand slowly stroke Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke smiled now. "Will you come lay next to me?" He asked as he looked at Neji.

"Of course." Neji said as he laid down next to Sasuke, so he could look at Sasuke. He laid down onto his side. His hand continued to stroke Sasuke's stomach.

"..I'm sorry for how I behaved.." Sasuke softly said as he enjoyed Neji's stroking.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said. He was used to worse things.

"..I was not taking care of you the right way.." Sasuke said.

"..You took care of my wounds, so that's fine right." Neji said. He made little massaging movements with his fingers now.

Sasuke hummed a little now. "..I should've been nicer.. I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to it." Neji softly said, as he continued with what he was doing.

"It matters to me.. I don't ever wanna be like that with you again.." Sasuke said. "You deserve so much more.."

"..Why?" Neji asked, confused.

"..Because I'm in love with you.." Sasuke said and stopped looking at Neji. He felt so uncomfortable saying it out loud.

Neji stopped making the little moves onto Sasuke's body now.

"..What?" He asked. Did he heard that well?

"..You heard me.." Sasuke said. Dammit, why did Neji stop moving over his stomach?

"..But.. how could you ever fall in love with someone like me?" Neji asked, very surprised.

"How?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little then coughed. He waved it away. "Because.. I mean...Look at how you're taking care of me.. You're just sweet and nice and loving.." Sasuke answered.

"..Thanks." Neji said, surprised, as he started moving his hand again. "..No one ever fell in love with me."

"Then everyone else is stupid." Sasuke said and enjoyed Neji's hand again.

Neji looked at Sasuke to see if he wasn't lying. But he only saw the truth in Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back and then looked away. Neji wasn't saying it back...so that probably meant he didn't feel it. And that hurt.

"..Do you want to drink something?" Neji asked after some time.

"..No.." Sasuke softly said and then suddenly turned around. He felt so embarrassed for saying it. So hurt that Neji didn't say it back. He had never been in love and now that he was...it wasn't returned.

"..Sasuke I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings.." Neji softly said. "..I like you a lot but.. not in that way.."

"..I'm going to try and sleep now." Sasuke softly said as he kept his back to Neji.

"..Alright.." Neji softly said. "Sweet dreams."

Sasuke didn't react anymore. He knew he wasn't really gonna sleep. He couldn't. Not now that he felt even worse then before. Prison was crap. Everything was just fucked up.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke was still sick and laying in bed. Neji had taken care of him most of the time, but Sasuke had not wanted Neji to do anything unnecessary. He just didn't want to get attached to Neji even more. Right now though, the pain was unbearable and Sasuke turned around.

"..Give me drugs.." He softly said to Neji. He had enough of the pain.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown, but full of compassion.

"Sasuke you know I can't." He said. "Lay down.." He softly pushed Sasuke back and stroke over his stomach.

"No." Sasuke snapped and pushed Neji's hands away. He pushed himself up now and stared at Neji. "Just give me some drugs ok. I can't take this anymore." He said.

"Sasuke I don't have drugs for you." Neji said, looking calm. "You know that."

"Then go get them! Just go get them." Sasuke snapped now and looked at Neji angry. He just needed them. Now.

Neji sighed.

"They're not here either." Neji said. "You have to drink some water." He stood now and then filled the plastic cup they had with water and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke though, just threw it away. "Then go get them! Go fucking get them because I need them!" Sasuke now yelled and got up from the bed.

"Calm down." Neji said, frowning. Was Sasuke in that kind of pain?

"I'm not going to calm down! If you won't get them, I will!" Sasuke yelled and then walked to the cell door. He grabbed the bars tightly.

"Sasuke no one will give you pills." Neji said, as he pulled Sasuke away from the cell bars. "Please, just lay down, else you'll only hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt myself if I don't get pills! I can't take it anymore! I have to make the fucking pain go away! I just 'can't' take it anymore!" Sasuke yelled frustrated as he pulled himself loose and hit the bars with his hands painfully now.

"Sasuke it will go away!" Neji yelled, and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"It won't! It won't go away! I can't take this anymore! I can't take it!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get Neji off his back but was to weak to get it done.

Neji now pulled Sasuke with him and put him on his bed.

"Shh.. calm down." Neji said, looking worried.

"I can't calm down! Just let me go! Let me go.. I can't do this anymore.." Sasuke said as tears were forming behind his eyes. He shut them tightly as he grabbed to Neji, somehow seeking comfort in him. He knew he couldn't do this anymore and he knew the pain wouldn't go away. All he could try was seek comfort with the one person he didn't want to right now.

Neji let himself be pulled onto Sasuke, but was careful enough to not lay down onto him completely.

"..Sasuke.. you have to search your comfort in something else.." Neji said, still looking very concerned. "..Perhaps you can find it in me, I'll give you anything.. Try to not think of the drugs.."  
"No.. You don't.. You're not… I need them.. I have nothing else.." Sasuke said and started breathing in irregularly as he was starting to panic now. Neji was not in love with him, not even close and he couldn't… He just couldn't cling himself to Neji out of fear of getting hurt. Everything hurt.  
"..Sasuke... I like you a lot.." Neji said. "..I love to help you.."

".. But you're not in love with me!" Sasuke yelled as he now started pushing against Neji. It was obvious Sasuke didn't know what he wanted or what to do.

Neji frowned as he quickly got up again. He wouldn't force Sasuke into anything.

"I know.." Neji muttered. "But that doesn't mean that I can't comfort you."

"..Yes it does.." Sasuke said and groaned now. He curled up onto his bed and turned his back to Neji. All he could do now was tell himself he wouldn't cry.

Neji sat down next to him and stroke softly over Sasuke's back.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"..Go away." Sasuke softly said, but didn't do anything to lose Neji's hand. He couldn't help wanting Neji to comfort him and yet want nothing but for Neji to leave him alone.

Neji sighed as he pulled his hand back and looked away. He stared at the floor.

"..I can't have you close if that's not what you want.." Sasuke said softly.

"..I do want it." Neji softly said.

"..No you don't.. You don't like me that way.." Sasuke said and groaned again as the pain was still so unbearable.

Neji frowned and then sat down at the other side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss onto Sasuke's lips once he could reach him.

Sasuke frowned now and just stared at Neji. "..What are you doing?" He asked softly. Why did Neji just kiss him? He didn't like him that way.. Was he just playing with Sasuke?

"..Sasuke.. I might not love you yet or being in love with you, but I'm well on my way." Neji said. "..I hate it to see you hurt, I care deeply about you.. and I like you a lot. I want to comfort you, in every way possible.. doesn't that say anything to you?"

"..You said you didn't like me like that.." Sasuke said and turned his face away from Neji. It was all just confusing and thinking hurt his head.

"..I said I wasn't in love with you." Neji softly said. "..But I won't push you into something." He stood now, and walked back to his own bed.

"You said you didn't like me that way.. that's what you said...'I like you, just not in that way.' It's what you said.." Sasuke said and buried his face in his pillow.

"That's the same." Neji said. "I'm not in love with you, not yet."

"It's not the same! You tell that to someone who you see as a friend.. not someone you could start liking.. you hurt me." Sasuke mumbled through his pillow.

"..I'm sorry." Neji softly said.

".. It all hurts.." Sasuke now whispered as his breathing started to get irregular again. He just couldn't take it all.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke.

"..How can I help you Sasuke..?" Neji softly asked.

"..You can't... You just can't.. You don't want to give me drugs and you.. you well... whatever.." Sasuke said as he tried to take a deep breath. It only led to him breathing more irregular.

Neji didn't react anymore as he stared at the ground again. He felt so guilty. But he couldn't push himself to love Sasuke yet. Sasuke had been so distant the whole time and all of a sudden he wanted love. Now. That just wasn't possible..

".. But can you please just.. keep stroking my stomach..?" Sasuke softly asked. He couldn't help asking it. It helped. And he knew it helped because it was Neji doing it. And it was what he needed right now, since he couldn't have drugs.

Neji didn't answer, but stood and once again, sat down onto Sasuke's bed. He softly pushed Sasuke on his back again and started stroking Sasuke's stomach again, lost in thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes now, hoping his headache would just go away. That everything would just go away. "..Neji.." He softly said, as he noticed Neji being absent. He wanted Neji to talk to him.

Neji still didn't react, as he closed his eyes as well. He couldn't help but feel miserable now. He felt really useless for making Sasuke feel hurt. It hurt him that he hurt Sasuke.

"..Neji talk to me.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji whispered now, his voice trembling slightly.

"..I overreacted... I can't blame you.. I'm just confused.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji was silent again. He really didn't knew what to do now. What to say now. He just continued stroking Sasuke's stomach.

".. Can you come lay with me?" Sasuke whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Neji.

"..Of course." Neji softly said and nodded, as he laid down next to Sasuke, on his side, as he continued stroking Sasuke's stomach. He knew Sasuke needed it.

"..I don't want you to feel guilty.." Sasuke said.

"I am feeling guilty." Neji muttered.

"..Don't... I'm ok now.. It was just the pain talking.." Sasuke said.

"Ok.." Neji said, nodding. He sighed. Damn it.

".. What do I have to do to make you feel better?" Sasuke asked now as he looked at Neji.

"It's about you Sasuke.." Neji softly said, as he stared at Sasuke's mattress.

".. It's about you too." Sasuke said and then stroke over Neji's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm the one who hurt you Sasuke.." Neji muttered.

"That's not your fault." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged and then sighed again.

"Are you going to the showers today?" Neji asked. "..I don't think it would be wise for you to go."

"..I don't want to stay dirty either.." Sasuke answered.

"I'll ask a guard if I can take a nearly empty shampoo and soap bottle with me for you." Neji said. "They often do that if one of the prisoners is ill."

"Oh.. And then? I'm gonna have to wash myself here?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"We got water in here." Neji said. "I'll help you if you want."

"..OK.. I guess that's fine.." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. This would be the first time for him to shower alone again since Sasuke was here. Unless he could find Shikamaru and Kiba of course.

"Will you be OK?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"I will be, don't worry." Neji said, nodding. "I won't let myself get raped again."

".. I don't want you to be in danger." Sasuke said.

"I won't be." Neji said. "I was here before you came remember." With that, the bell rang for the showers and Neji got up. "I guess I'll see you in an hour again."

"..Be careful." Sasuke said and waved a little at Neji.

Neji nodded and then walked out of the cell, following the crowd that was walking towards the showers.

* * *

**A/N: Well you guys are lucky, fanfiction made it hard for me to be able to enable persons without an account to review. From now on, flames will be deleted and ignored. We won't change our stories anymore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, Neji had stripped himself down and had walked to the back of the shower room, as he was showering himself now. He was a bit lost in thought, since no one was talking to him now and he got nothing to do. He was thinking of Sasuke. Of how hurt Sasuke had been after Neji told him he hadn't the same feelings as Sasuke had for him.

"Hey nice body. Can you turn around for me." Someone said to Neji after a while as he stood next to him suddenly. He was smirking.

Neji just glared at the guy, and then ignored him. He didn't feel like getting himself fucked in here. He sighed. The time he had sex with Sasuke had been so much more nice. They hadn't really talked about it.. if they'd do it or not. It had been a simple question with a simple answer.. it had been yes. If Neji came to think of it, he'd shared lots of things with Sasuke already.

"Pfft. What an ass you are." The guy said now and walked away. But he was simply replaced by another one who wanted to try. "Lost in thought? If you come with me I could be lost in you if you get what I mean." That one said and wriggled his eyebrows at Neji.

"Leave me alone." Neji snapped, irritated. Why wouldn't they just all be like Sasuke? Leave him alone when he asked for it and not bother him with this kind of dirty comments?

"Oh come on." The guy said, but when he got no reply from Neji just walked away grunting, to his next victim. Two guys now passed Neji and one whistled. "Yo hottie. Come with us, we'd like a threesome. You look so good, I'm sure you look better under me." The other said.

"Look, just leave me alone!" Neji yelled now, angry. Damn it. Now he remembered why it wasn't nice to shower alone. At least they weren't touching him. Else the normal threatening would follow, calling the guards when they wouldn't stop. Hell, he wished Sasuke was with him now. The fuck, why was he thinking of Sasuke the whole time? He frowned now, as he was lost in thought again.

"Chill dude." The guy said and then walked away. For a while no one said anything to Neji anymore, until some guy stood next to Neji. "You're feisty aren't you? In for a fuck or are you waiting for mister right to come along?" He said.

"I already have my mister right, so fuck off." Neji grumbled now, through gritted teeth. Yes. He already had his mister right. And his name was Sasuke. Neji now realised. He 'was' in love with Sasuke, he just was afraid to admit it. Because he fucking would be in here for fourteen years and he would have to be here more then thirteen years without Sasuke. He closed his eyes now, not caring that he would be vulnerable now. He put the shampoo in his hair and washed it. He was sure of it now. He wanted to be with Sasuke. Sasuke was better then anyone else he met in this prison. Hell, he was better then anyone he'd met in his whole life.

"Sjeez, my friend already told me it was no use with you. Someone should just rape you." The guy snapped and then stormed away. Most guys stayed away from Neji now.

Neji glared after the guy. What kind of lame comment was that. If he wanted that, why didn't he do that himself? Asshole. Neji put his head high in the air now. At least they'd leave him alone for now. He wanted to go back as soon as possible, unhurt. So he could go to Sasuke again, and make up for what he did before.

* * *

About half an hour later, Neji walked into the cell again, and when he saw Sasuke, he sat down next to him and immediately leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. He wanted to tell Sasuke. No, show Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide at this. He felt something stir in his stomach and grabbed Neji's arm lightly as he kissed back a little. Why was Neji doing this? And why did he feel like he had to kiss back?

Neji deepened the kiss only more and put as much love as possible in it. He wanted to show Sasuke how he felt. He closed his eyes as he stroke through Sasuke's hair. He wanted to be close to Sasuke, feel him, touch him... love him. He wanted Sasuke to be his, and he wanted to be Sasuke's.

Sasuke relaxed in the kiss now as he kissed more lovingly. Was Neji trying to say that he.. that he did want him? Sasuke grabbed the back of Neji's head now and pulled him closer. He wanted Neji to be closer now.

Neji moaned softly as he stroke Sasuke's cheeks lovingly, caressing.. as soft as possible. He wanted Sasuke to feel it. He just had to feel it.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the neck now with both hands as he stroke through Neji's hair. He did feel it. He somehow just felt that Neji wanted him. Had somehow changed his mind. And Sasuke couldn't be happier about it.

Neji broke the kiss for a second to kiss Sasuke's forehead and nose, and then gave him one small kiss on the mouth again, only to press his lips onto Sasuke's once again and give him yet another deep kiss.

Sasuke moaned a little and softly pulled Neji onto the bed some more, kissing him back passionately. He pulled back a little sometime, making the kiss even better. Right now, Neji was making him feel so good.

Neji placed a leg at every side of Sasuke's body, so he wasn't laying onto Sasuke's body, but was on top of Sasuke anyway. He let his hands stroke over Sasuke's chest, caressing the skin hidden under the big overall, longing to touch the skin without having to feel the overall.

Sasuke moaned some more and stroke over Neji's back, longing for the same thing Neji was. He wanted to feel Neji, everything of Neji. And with every kiss and stroke Neji made it felt like every kind of pain in his body slowly faded it away. Neji had made him feel so bad, but was making him feel so wonderful right now.

Neji broke the kiss for a second.

"I'll give you my heart, but will you give me yours?" Neji breathed now, before he continued the kiss.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji tightly and pulled him close. Those words only made him feel like Neji was so much more then anyone else. That Neji was the one. And it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He kissed Neji for a while longer and then broke the kiss. "You already had mine.." He whispered and then kissed Neji again.

Neji felt warm after those words. He smiled into the kiss, and stroke Sasuke's hair out of his face lovingly.

Sasuke now opened Neji's overall a little and stroke over Neji's chest softly. He then moved to Neji's neck again and then back to his chest. Everything about Neji was just so wonderful.

Neji still had his eyes closed, as he now kissed Sasuke's cheeks and then his neck, caressing and kissing it.

"..Let's love each other.." Neji breathed. "..I want to caress you, make you feel good.." He didn't wanted to have sex. He wanted to be close to Sasuke. To make Sasuke feel good.

"..I already love you Neji...And you're already making me feel good.." Sasuke softly panted. He put his hands in Neji's overall now so he could feel Neji's back. He knew it wasn't the time for sex. It was time for them to just be together.

Neji happily sighed and kissed Sasuke's neck all over again. He shrugged the overall off his shoulders, since he knew Sasuke wanted to touch him there. So he would enjoy it. He enjoyed everything Sasuke did.

Sasuke smiled and hummed now. He let Neji kiss him and touch him. It was what he wanted. And he now moved his hands over Neji's back, massaging it slightly. He just loved this.

"I love you.." Neji whispered now, after he kissed Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke almost lost his breath at those words as he let his head fall back a little. He then pulled Neji's head up and looked him in the eyes. "..I love you too.." He whispered back and then kissed Neji on the lips again.

Neji smiled and then kissed back, moaning softly. Yes.. He loved Sasuke. And he wouldn't let him go.

* * *

Sasuke picked up the phone to talk to Itachi. It was now four months later and Itachi was visiting again. Sasuke and Neji had been together. They had loved each other, had their fights every once in a while, but always made up. They were pretty much inseparable for those five months and Sasuke had come to like it in jail because of Neji. "Hey Itachi." He said and looked at a very happy looking brother now.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling at him. "I have good news. You can leave jail toady."

Sasuke looked at Itachi confused for a little while and then smiled at him. "That's great." He said. "But I'm not going to leave early." He added.

"Why not?" Itachi asked with a frown. "It's jail you know."

"I have Neji now." Sasuke answered. "I really wanna come home to you Itachi, but it's my last month with Neji.. I want to spend it with Neji." Sasuke said.

"...Sasuke, you have to let him go." Itachi said, still frowning. "You know you won't see him ever again, you have to say goodbye to him once. And the sooner the better, else you'll only miss him more."

"I don't want to just leave. All the time I can spend with Neji, I want to spend with him because I know I have to go. And I'd rather have it later." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed.

"I guess I won't be able to stop you then hm." He said and then smiled slightly. "Well, then I wish you a nice time. Strange to say, but well."

"You know it's not that I don't want to be with you right? Because I do. I'll be insanely happy when I finally get to see you for real again." Sasuke said. "I just can't let Neji go yet."  
"I know." Itachi said, nodding. "And of course I realize that."

"Good. So what did I miss at home? I'll have to be able to talk about things once I finally get out." Sasuke said.

"Well, you didn't really miss something." Itachi said, shrugging. "Perhaps the fact that Sasori got together with Hidan, but nothing else." He smirked now.

"Nothing happened in your love life?" Sasuke asked. "I really don't care what Sasori and Hidan are doing." He smirked a little now.

"Ah well, I met this great dude." Itachi said with a smirk. "A Blondie. Huge ponytail. Blue eyes. Great body. Crazy sense of humour. Hot guy." He wriggled his eyebrows now.

"Really now? What's his name then? And how did you two meet?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little.

"I met him in the supermarket." Itachi said and laughed. "The idiot slapped my ass all of a sudden and when I turned around to beat the crap out of him he stood there, looking so seductive and he said: 'Hey sexy.' I immediately asked him on a date and told him to never slap my ass again, but well.. we've been dating for three weeks now. His name is Deidara."

"Three weeks? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Oh wait...you weren't here in between. Well anyhow, that's great. Is it more then just sex though?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's very nice." Itachi said, nodding. "I feel like continuing with him yes."

"Good. I'll meet him in a month if you're still together then." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

"You will." Itachi said, smiling. "Perhaps you should go back to your cell now. And with that I mean, to Neji." He kept smiling.

"Thanks. I guess I will. Will you come visit me some time before the end of this month?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Itachi said, nodding. "You know what you should do? You should be as sweet as you can to Neji and spoil him. I don't know, give him your lunch, massage him, whisper nice things in his ear. He deserves it, I never saw you so happy."

"I know. I've been doing everything to make him as happy as he makes me. Thanks for the advice." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

Itachi smiled.

"Well I guess I'm going again then." He said. "Good luck Sasuke."

"Thanks. You too with mister hot blond." Sasuke said, smirking. He had already forgotten about the guy's name anyway.

"Deidara." Itachi said with a smirk as he saw the guard enter Sasuke's room already.

"Right. Good luck with him. I'll see you soon. Love you." Sasuke said and smiled. He then quickly hung up the phone before the guard could pull it out of his hand.

Itachi nodded and then stood, and waved once at Sasuke, while Sasuke was being cuffed.

Sasuke just smiled at Itachi and then was led out of the room by the guard.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke was being led into his cell and his handcuffs were being undone.

"Hey Neji." Sasuke said and smiled at him. "I'm back."

"I can see that." Neji said from his place on his bed, where he was combing his hair with his fingers. He smiled. "How was it?"

"Great." Sasuke said and once he got rid of his handcuffs, he walked to Neji and pushed him down onto the bed. Itachi was right, Neji deserved the best for making Sasuke feel so great. Sasuke now started giving Neji kisses on his mouth softly.

"Wow, what kind of talk did you have?" Neji asked with a smile, enjoying the way Sasuke was acting.

"A good one. It made me realise that you are the sweetest and most wonderful person in the world." Sasuke softly said and stroke through Neji's hair as he started planting butterfly kisses on Neji's face.

Neji felt so good after hearing those words, as he smiled brightly, enjoying the kisses.

"Thanks.." He softly said. "You're sweet Sasuke.."

"You deserve the best." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck now as he started massaging Neji's body. God he was so in love, he didn't even think it was possible to be this head over heels.

Neji sighed, as he looked at Sasuke lovingly. He felt so loved now.. and he was so in love. He'd never been in love like this.. He really loved Sasuke. He put his head back a little so Sasuke could reach his neck a little better.

Sasuke kissed it a little rougher now and stroke over Neji's legs with his hands. "I love you." He whispered, then continued kissing Neji's neck again.

"I love you too Sasuke.." Neji softly said, as he softly moaned.

"Are you in for more?" Sasuke asked Neji. He never really liked to get excited and then get disappointed by Neji not wanting to have sex that day. He made it a habit to ask.

"..Yes.." Neji whispered. He put his head back again.

"Good." Sasuke said and then started biting Neji's neck softly, leaving a trace. He put his hands in Neji's overall and stroke him softly, paying some extra attention to Neji's nipples.

Neji sighed and let his hands go through Sasuke's hair.

"..Make love to me.." He softly said.

"I'd love to." Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear and then bit a little onto Neji's earlobe before travelling down again. He pulled down Neji's overall to his waist and then started sucking on Neji's nipple. He wanted Neji's entire body to start tingling even before he would start the real work.

Neji moaned and stretched his body, and then unstretched again. He enjoyed Sasuke's touches optimally, no one could make him feel 'so' good.

Sasuke sucked on Neji's nipple now and then pulled down Neji's overall some more. He stroke over Neji's legs as he pulled off Neji's overall now. "I love you so much.." Sasuke whispered.

"Hmm..." Neji hummed. The warmth of Sasuke's hands on his body felt great... they should stay there forever.

Sasuke smiled as he then started kissing and licking Neji's entire upper body and massaged Neji's legs. He loved how Neji reacted to him.

"..Undress me.." Neji whispered now. "..And undress yourself."

Sasuke obeyed Neji as he pulled down his own overall and boxer and then removed Neji's boxer as well. He looked down at Neji for a while. God he looked so inviting. Yet he had to hold on for a little longer. Sasuke pushed Neji's legs up and then licked over Neji's length, wanting him to whimper under him.

Neji whimpered indeed, moaning in pleasure. He loved this. He absolutely loved this.

"..You're.. ah.. s-spoiling me.." Neji moaned now.

"I'm giving you what you deserve." Sasuke said. He then licked over Neji's length again and then started licking Neji's entrance. He knew how to find Neji's weak spots and he loved teasing those.

Neji let out a hard gasp.

"Oooh.. S-Sasu.. ah.." Neji gasped, tossing his head back.

Sasuke smirked a little and then licked from Neji's entrance over his balls and length and then back. He loved the sounds Neji made and how he would always start squirming. Neji gasped again and then let out a mew. He immediately got red as he clenched his teeth together. Damn.

Sasuke looked up now and then started laughing. Had Neji really just mewed? That was just plain adorable.

"..S-shut up.." Neji groaned, his head tomato red.

"That was so sweet. Do it again." Sasuke said and smirked a little then started licking over Neji's length again and stroke his fingertips over Neji's balls. He just wanted Neji to make that sound again.

Neji shook his head as he moaned loudly. He let his head go from right to left, stretching his legs again.

"Come on." Sasuke whined and then pushed a finger onto what he knew was a weak spot for Neji. Right above Neji's entrance. He knew he would get some nice sounds out of that.

Neji let out a moan and then, like Sasuke wanted, let out a mew again. God, Sasuke was making him feel so good.

"That's it." Sasuke said and smirked. He started stroking that spot now as he licked over Neji's member again. Neji would start begging soon. He knew that.

"Oh.. ooh.. S-Sasuke.. p-please.." Neji gasped, groaning and mewing all the time.

Sasuke smirked some more now as he continued licking and stroking, getting a little rougher now. "Please what?" He asked, knowing far too well what Neji wanted.

"..P-please j-just.. ahn... t-take me!" Neji gasped now.

He didn't even think of the fact that all the other prisoners could hear them anymore. All he could think about now was Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then put himself over Neji. He grabbed Neji's legs and then pulled Neji closer, pushing inside of him at the same time. He moaned now as he started kissing Neji's neck again.

Neji moaned loudly at this and pulled Sasuke closer, pushing his own legs next to his head (yes, he was that lithe), and kissed him.

Sasuke moaned louder. It was just so damned exciting that Neji could put his legs like that. He started thrusting into Neji now, softly and kissed Neji back. God he so loved this.

Neji groaned, very excited, as he spread his legs a little. God he loved this.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth now and then broke the kiss. He started thrusting some rougher, wanting to hit Neji's spot and make him scream.

"..Ah.. g-god.. Sasuke.." Neji moaned as he moved into the opposite direction, so the sex was even rougher.

Sasuke moaned Neji's name and started pulling Neji closer everytime he thrusted in. He was already so close and he wanted Neji to get to his point soon too.

Neji moaned even louder as he was folded into two more and more, and it excited him even more. He loved it. He gasped and moaned, once in a while a mew escaped his lips, or a groan. And then he felt the muscles in his butt and member starting to tighten, he knew he was going to come soon.

Sasuke noticed it too and now started pushing deep into Neji and doing it hard. It felt even better now that the muscles had tightened. God and the way Neji was laying under him was almost too much to take.

Neji groaned now and then gasped out Sasuke's name while he came. God that had been the best sex ever.

Sasuke thrusted into Neji a couple more times, before letting out a loud moan and coming inside of Neji. He gave a few more thrusts before laying down onto Neji. That had been great.

Neji let out a satisfied sigh, as he just kept laying like that, with his knees next to his head and Sasuke laying on top of him.

Sasuke panted a little and then put Neji's legs down and lay back down again. "..T-this lays a little b-better.." He said.

"..T-thanks.." Neji softly said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji a little now and then just sighed content. "..Love you.." He whispered.

"..I love you t-too.." Neji softly said.

They laid there for a while, as their panting became softer. Sasuke turned around, now laying next to Neji with his leg still over him. "..One month.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I k-know.." Neji sadly said.

"Itachi said he could get me out now. I refused." Sasuke said and turned his head so he could look at Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked with a frown. "..You should go back to your own life."

"I don't want to leave you." Sasuke answered.

"..You should.." Neji softly said. "..You need your own life back again."

"I can't. And I don't want to either." Sasuke said.

"..I know.." Neji softly said.

"Maybe, when I get out again, I could just commit another crime and come back." Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't do that." Neji said. "You have to continue with your own life Sasuke.. You can't ruin your life for me."

"But I don't want to move on or whatever. I want you. I'll just come visit you every day then." Sasuke said.

"..We'll talk about this later.." Neji softly said, moving his hand through Sasuke's hair. He wanted to enjoy Sasuke's company a little longer.

"..Why not now?" Sasuke asked. "Why don't you just say 'OK Sasuke, come visit me every day'?"

"..Because I want you to forget me once you're out of here." Neji softly said. "I want you to live a happy life and don't keep thinking of me."

Sasuke was silent now as he looked at Neji. "..But I can't forget you.. I don't want that." Sasuke said.

"I don't want it either, but it's best." Neji said. "Think of it, else you'll keep missing me the whole time, you'll want to visit me every day and you'll never be able to touch me. You wouldn't be able to continue your life because of me."

"I don't care. I just want to keep you in my life and I don't care how hard it is." Sasuke snapped. "I don't care if I waste fourteen years, because they're wasted for you."

"Sasuke.. you shouldn't." Neji said. "We'll just enjoy our time together and then try to forget about each other. It's better that way."

"It's not better that way. Do you really think I'm gonna be able to forget about you?" Sasuke snapped at Neji as he sat up straight.

"I don't know." Neji said with a sigh. "I really don't know.." He put a hand through his hair now.

"...Are you gonna forget about me..?" Sasuke softly asked as he looked at Neji.

"..I don't think I will." Neji softly said. "I have time enough to think..."

"..I don't want you to forget about me. And I don't want to forget about you either." Sasuke said.

"You have to.. to have a better life." Neji softly said as he kissed Sasuke's nose.

"You've made it better.." Sasuke said back as he grabbed Neji tightly, not wanting to let go.

Neji sighed softly as he put his arms around Sasuke now, burying his face in Sasuke's neck.

"..One month.." Sasuke said, repeating what he had said before.

Neji nodded. Yes, one month. The last month they'd be together. And from that time, they'd never see each other again.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Another month later, Neji and Sasuke were sitting in the lunch room again. It was deadly silent. This was Sasuke's last day. Neji looked at Sasuke. He wanted to look at him as much as possible, since he wanted to remember him.

Sasuke was just looking back at Neji. He really didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to hold Neji close, but the chances were so big he would never let go, he forced himself not to.

Neji bit his lip, as he had finished his lunch.

"..So.. do you look forward to seeing your friends and family again?" Neji asked after some time.

"..I guess yes.." Sasuke answered. He hadn't taken a bite of his lunch. He just couldn't eat. He was nervous and he didn't want to leave. Not yet.

The bell rang now, so they could head back towards their cells. Neji sighed and got up.

Sasuke got up too and the two of them silently got back to their cell. Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"..I really don't know what to say." He softly said.

"Me neither.." Neji softly said, as they walked inside of the cell. When the cell closed, Neji looked at Sasuke and bit his lip. Then he suddenly tossed himself into Sasuke's arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

Sasuke grabbed Neji and kissed back. It was all he wanted and all he could do. God he would miss Neji so much. He would miss Neji forever, he was sure of it. He would miss Neji's kisses, Neji's body, Neji's hair...everything. He would miss Neji.

Neji felt tears entering his eyes as he gripped Sasuke's back as hard as he could. He pressed Sasuke close to him and kissed back like his life depended on it. He'd miss him so much..

Sasuke kissed back too but then broke it, knowing he was about to cry. He pulled Neji closer and buried his face in Neji's neck. "Why won't you just let me come back?" He said as tears immediately ran down his face.

"..Because I won't be able to take it.. if you only spend your life on me while you could have so much more.." Neji softly sobbed. "..Please.. have your goodbye with me.. and then live on.."

"..Please don't do this to me.. I love you Neji.. I can't move on without you.. Please just let me visit. Why can't you just let me visit?" Sasuke sobbed as he grabbed Neji even tighter.

"..You have to understand.." Neji softly said as tears went down his face.

"..I don't understand! Just let me visit you Neji! Just let me see you!" Sasuke yelled now, all his frustrations coming out. He couldn't lose Neji. Neji had pulled him through everything. He just couldn't leave him.

Neji sighed now, as he hold on onto Sasuke even more.

"...S-Sasuke.. I don't like it either.. but I.. won't make it if you keep visiting.. I'll miss you too much.. and you won't be able to have a nice l-life.." Neji whispered.

"..I need you..." Sasuke sobbed as he burst out in crying. He never cried. He had never wanted to cry either. But right now, it really was all he could do

"..I need you as well.. but it's t-the best.." Neji softly said. "..I'll miss you.."

"..I'll m-miss you too.. Promise me.. promise me you won't forget me.." Sasuke whispered and then sniffed, taking a deep breath after. He wasn't done crying though.

"..I w-won't.." Neji softly said, nodding. He would be all alone now. Shikamaru and Kiba had been released already, and now Sasuke.. but he would be left with really nice memories.

"..I won't forget you either...And I'll always l-love you.." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji again, crying.

"I'll l-love you as well...I do now, and I always w-will." Neji sobbed.

"...I don't wanna lose you Neji.." Sasuke said. He knew this was the only way. For both of them. But it was so fucking hard to let go.

"..It is t-the only way.." Neji sobbed, as he pulled Sasuke with him to the bed and made Sasuke sit as he sat down onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke hugged Neji tightly and kissed Neji's neck. "I know...I love you.." He softly said.

"..I love you t-too.." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head now and kissed him on the lips, softly and gentle. He didn't want it any other way. If only he could just keep doing this after tomorrow. If only he could just stay.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed back, closing his eyes. This might be one of their last kisses. He hated the thought, but it was reality. He had to accept it.

Sasuke closed his eyes too as he stroke through Neji's hair now. Neji's pretty long hair. God how he would miss that. How he would miss everything.

Neji sighed as he stroke over Sasuke's back, not wanting to let go.. he wanted to touch that body one last time, enjoy it for the last time... He never wanted this to end.

Sasuke let his hands roam over Neji's body, wanting to remember every inch. Every touch. He then broke the kiss and held Neji's face, looking into his eyes. Those pearl white eyes he loved. He remembered Neji's features. He couldn't believe he would have to let Neji go. He didn't want it.

All of a sudden, a guard opened the door.

"Time's up lovebirds." He said and grinned. "Mister Uchiha, you have to come with me." Neji felt his stomach turn now as tears entered his eyes again. So this was it. This was their goodbye. Neji quickly brought Sasuke close and kissed him deeply on the lips, while tears streamed down his face again.

Sasuke wasn't even able to completely kissed back. Tears streamed down his face and he then grabbed Neji tightly, hugging him close as he broke the kiss. "..I'll never forget you.. Don't you ever forget that.." Sasuke whispered.

"..I w-won't forget you either.." Neji sobbed. "..I'll miss you.." He held onto Sasuke for dear life. He didn't wanted him to go.

"..I'll m-miss you too...Neji, I'll always love you.." Sasuke said and cried as he felt the same way Neji did. He didn't wanted to go. Didn't want to leave Neji behind. But there was nothing he could do.

Neji nodded as he give Sasuke a kiss in his neck.

"..G-go.." He sobbed.

"Come on, I don't have all day." The guard said as he took some handcuffs out of his pockets. "There's someone waiting for you." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head as he kept sobbing and crying. He looked at Neji and then kissed him on the lips again. "..I love you.." He whispered and then got up. He just had to leave now. Or he would never be able to. And somewhere, he really wanted to never be able to either. But this was what Neji wanted.

Neji bit his lip now, as the tears kept coming. The guard now handcuffed Sasuke and took him out of the cell and then closed the celldoor again. Neji stood now and walked towards the cell bars, shakily, and then touched Sasuke's cheek with his hand.

"Goodbye.." He softly said, sadly smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, crying his heart out silently. "..Please say you love me too.." Sasuke said. He just needed to hear it. Needed to hear Neji say it to him. God why did it had to go like this?

"..I love you too Sasuke.. m-more then anyone.." Neji sobbed, as the guard now pulled Sasuke with him, obviously having enough of it.

Sasuke bit his lip as he let the guard pull him with him. He stared at Neji through wet eyes. He didn't want to say goodbye. Didn't want to have to miss Neji. He and the guard now turned a corner and Sasuke broke down crying from knowing that that had been the last time he had seen Neji. The only person he would ever love.

As Sasuke had passed the corner Neji broke down as well, as he just slumped down onto the ground now, burying his face into his arms. He knew he never was going to see Sasuke anymore, and it hurt. It tore his heart apart. But there was no other choice. Sasuke had to start a new life. A new life without Neji playing a role in it. That was the only thing that made Neji feel relieved about the whole situation. Sasuke would be happy in the end. He'd have a family, perhaps even kids, and he would be happy. And if Sasuke would be happy, Neji knew, he would be happy as well. Because he loved Sasuke and would always do that.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
